


Degrees of Separation

by whazzername



Series: Fools Rush In [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Relationship, Kid Fic, Lee still deserves the world, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, So does Gaara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whazzername/pseuds/whazzername
Summary: After finally confessing their feelings for each other, Lee and Gaara try to navigate their developing relationship. With it comes the pressure of their roles as new father and Kazekage, along with the stress of being apart and trying to keep the news of their relationship under wraps.How can love grow when their obligations seem bent on keeping them apart?
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Fools Rush In [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543546
Comments: 101
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always known Fools Rush In was going to have a sequel because I'm a sucker for early relationships and always want to know what happens after the feelings are confessed. I've had the general outline of this figured out for a while but some of the finer points have been a little tough to work through. Updates will probably be a lot less frequent than Fools Rush In, but I'll try not stretch it out too long!

_April 10_

_Dear Gaara,_

_By the time you get this you will be back in Suna, so I hope your journey went well!_

_It has only been a few days since you left Konoha, but I have been thinking about you a lot so I thought I would write you a letter while Metal is napping._

_I cannot thank you enough for helping me with Metal. I have been using the hold you showed me whenever he is fussy and it works every time! He still wakes up a few times throughout the night, but Gai sensei has been extremely helpful and makes sure to look after him for a couple of hours a day so that I can keep up with my training (I hope you are keeping up with your taijutsu as well!). It is still very strange to be at home all the time, but every day with Metal is a new challenge that I am eager to accept!_

_I wanted to tell you how happy your last visit made me! I could not stop smiling after you left, and I am so glad to know that you feel the same as I do and cannot wait to see where our youthful passion leads (I hope that is not too forward)! _

_I know that it may be a while before we see each other again, but I hope that you are looking forward to is as much as I am, whenever that may be!_

_Patiently yours,_

_Lee_

_***_

_April 29_

_Lee,_

_Thank you for your letter, you have been on my mind as well._

_The journey back to Suna was tedious but efficient. Kankurou only minimally complained, and we were able to make it back in our usual three days._

_I am very glad to hear that Metal is sleeping better and that you are getting regular breaks. I am sure your sensei would agree that you need time to rechange and recover to be able to function at your best. _

_I have been trying to keep to my regular taijutsu practice, although I admit it is not always easy to find opponents, and I miss our sessions._

_I was also very pleased at the outcome of our last meeting (apparently my face “looked weird” the entire day afterwards). I have never experienced anything like this before, but I can no longer deny that I am eager to see where it will lead, and I am glad to find those feelings reciprocated._

_I hope this letter finds you well, and I look forward to our next meeting._

_Gaara_

_***_

_May 16_

_Dear Gaara,_

_I was overwhelmed with joy to receive your letter and read your beautiful words! Truly we will be able to experience all that the springtime of our youths have to offer together!_

_The most wonderful thing happened this week, Metal smiled at me for the first time!!! I am not entirely sure what I did (perhaps it is just my youthful face), but we were cuddling one morning and all of a sudden his little face was smiling back up at me! It was the most amazing thing to see!!! Now I challenge myself to make him smile as much as possible every day!_

_I took Metal to visit Mai today so she can see how much he has grown and to see how she and her family are doing. Mai is almost fully recovered from the birth and her kids are as adorable as ever. Saori (her eldest), tells me that the academy students are all talking about the new exchange program and she wants to do it when she’s in fourth year. I bet there are lots of preparations being made for the first wave of students in the fall, so I hope those are going well!_

_It is unfortunate to hear that there are not more opponents for you to practice your taijutsu with! The next time you are in Konoha we will definitely have to have a rematch as I think I was a little distracted during our last session..._

_It is beautiful here in Konoha, the weather has been perfect for training and the flowers are all in bloom! There is a huge lilac bush that Metal and I pass every day on our walk that is especially beautiful and smells amazing, so I have pressed some of the blooms in with this letter._

_I hope Suna is just as beautiful as it is here!_

_Yours,_

_Lee_

_***_

_June 7_

_Lee,_

_I am sure Metal’s smile is just as bright as his father’s and I’m sure it will be a regular occurrence from now on. I look forward to being able to see both in person. _

_From what you’ve told me Mai seems like a lovely person and I would be honoured to meet her someday. I am glad you are able to keep in touch with her and her family._

_The preparations for the exchange are going well, but there is still lots to be done before the students arrive. It seems like a new issue arises every day so I will be glad once September arrives and the students are settled._

_Thank you for the flower, we do not have anything like it here and the scent was a welcome balm for the weather here. Suna was rocked with more sandstorms than usual as the seasons changed (please excuse my late response), and we are now heading into the hottest weather, so the village is relegated indoors for the most part of the day. Thankfully I have lots of paperwork to keep me company._

_Gaara _

_***_

_June 22_

_Dear Gaara,_

_Oh my goodness, I have the absolute best news!_

_Neji and Tenten are ENGAGED!!!_

_They just told Gai-sensei and I last night and I am so incredibly happy for them! They both deserve all the happiness in the world and I am so excited to watch them dedicate their lives to each other!_

_(Please excuse the smudges, some happiness escaped from my eyes just thinking about it.)_

_Metal went to the doctor today for his two-month check-up and he is doing very well! He is in the 60th percentile for weight and the 75th percentile for length! He is also doing very well at checking off his developmental milestones and can already raise his head and chest off the ground! Unfortunately, he also had to get his first round of vaccinations and did not like that at all! It was so hard to watch, I think I may have cried more than he did, but I know they will help him stay healthy and strong!_

_Sandstorms do not sound very fun and I am glad you are staying safe inside (although I guess you are probably one of the few people who can handle them). I am glad you have something to pass the time but I hope you are not working too hard! You also need breaks to rest and recharge!_

_Have you been taking time to tend to your cacti? If the ones you brought for Temari are any clue I bet yours are beautiful! I will have to see them sometime!_

_Anyways, I had better go, I can hear Metal starting to wake up. Don’t work too hard and I hope to hear from you soon!_

_Yours,_

_Lee_

_***_

_July 10_

_Lee,_

_Please give my congratulations to your teammates, that is wonderful news._

_I am not surprised that Metal is above average, as it seems like he is taking after you in a lot of ways. It even seems he is preparing for your workout routine, which is more than I can say I did before our first taijutsu session._

_I do occasionally take some time to myself to read or spend time in my greenhouse. I have been attempting to cultivate a number of Eriosyce laui, which are small round cacti covered in white wool that develop red and yellow flowers. They are notoriously fickle but the first one bloomed the other day, so I must be doing something right._

_It looks like I will be visiting Konoha for a few days in early August to review the developments for the exchange program with Kakashi. I hope you will have some time to spend together._

_I look forward to seeing you again._

_Gaara_

_***_

_July 25_

_Dear Gaara,_

_THAT IS THE BEST NEWS!!!_

_Both that you are coming to Konoha and that your cactus bloomed (I didn’t realize they had flowers)!!! I am sure you take excellent care of all of your plants, so it is no wonder that you are being rewarded with happy flowers!_

_I am so excited to see you again! Please send me the details of your trip when you know them so I can meet you at the gate! I know that you will be very busy during your trip, but I would love to be able to spend some time with you as well if you have any to spare!_

_Metal and I both can’t wait to see you again!!!_

_Yours,_

_Lee_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter to start things off, but I'm planning on longer ones in the future.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments always make my day, and thanks for the continuing interest in this story!


	2. Chapter 2

August enveloped Konoha in a blanket of humidity, the heat clinging to its residents as they went about their day, fanning themselves and keeping to the shade as much as possible. The sound of air conditioners whirring in apartment windows was a constant soundtrack, frigid condensation dripping in a steady beat as they attempted to remove the low hanging moisture in the air.

Lee stood under the shade of a tree at the main gate, dressed casually in green shorts and a white t-shirt, practically vibrating with excitement. Metal bounced happily from his carrier at Lee’s chest, seeming to pick up on his father’s anticipation. It had been four months now since Lee had seen Gaara in person, and the time had gone by both extremely fast and excruciatingly slow. Lee had treasured ever letter between them, although he wished he had been able to send more, but looking after Metal was a full-time job. He was getting the hang of it though, now that they had their routine down.

“Oi, Bushy Brows!”

Lee looked up to see Naruto coming towards them, his orange outfit and smile radiating as brightly as the afternoon sun.

“Hey Mini Brows!” Naruto greeted, letting the Metal grab one of his fingers. “What are you guys doing here?”

Lee flushed slightly. “Oh, uh, I heard that Gaara is arriving this afternoon! He has not seen Metal since he was born, so I thought we would stop by and say hello!”

“Oh yeah, you guys hung out a lot when he was here last didn’t you? I guess I’m taking your usual job while you’re off the roster!”

Lee couldn’t help but feel a small pang of jealousy that Naruto would get to accompany Gaara while he was in the village. Of course Naruto was the obvious next choice, he and Gaara were friends and Naruto had already done it once before, but Lee was still a little disappointed.

The feeling was short lived, however, as a travel party came through the gates and pulled him out of his thoughts. Lee couldn’t contain his smile as he saw a flash of red hair, and Gaara came into view, walking in sedately beside his brother. Gaara looked a little travel-worn, his linen cloak a little dusty, but Lee’s heart soared to be able to see him in the flesh again finally.

“Hey Gaara!” Naruto called, waving enthusiastically from the shade.

Gaara looked towards the sound of his name and met Lee’s gaze. A flicker of recognition in pale eyes and a small smile made something somersault in Lee’s chest, and he felt himself suddenly rooted to the spot, unable to focus on anything else.

Naruto jogged over to the Suna group, clasping Gaara’s offered hand and pulling him into a hug.

“Kankurou, my man! How was the trip?” Naruto asked, shaking the other man’s hand.

“Never gets any shorter.”

Lee finally seemed to regain his sense and slowly came over to join the group, although his eyes never strayed from Gaara.

“Hi,” He said, suddenly nervous.

“Hello Lee,” Gaara said softly.

Lee moved in to hug Gaara, but stopped short when he realized that it would be a bit difficult with Metal strapped to his chest. To be honest, he wasn’t quite sure how they should act around each other now. All Lee wanted was to sweep Gaara up and kiss him, but they were in public and hadn’t yet discussed how they wanted to handle that side of things yet, so he just stood there, letting out a nervous chuckle.

“Hello Metal,” Gaara said to the child looking up at him. Metal seemed transfixed by Gaara, his big black eyes wide and staring. “He’s gotten bigger,” Gaara said to Lee.

Lee nodded, his heart swelling with pride.

“So you’re what all the fuss was about,” Kankurou said, bending down to Metal’s level. “Cute kid Bowl Cut, you sure he’s yours?”

“Don’t be rude,” Gaara said, shooting a glare at his brother.

Kankurou made a conciliatory gesture as he straightened up.

“Let’s get the hell out of this heat, I’m thirstier than a route rat in mating season.”

The group of them made their way to the Nara compound, Naruto and Kankurou arguing animatedly about the thirst quenching values of Konohan vs Sunan beer, while Lee quietly fell into step beside Gaara. He tried to think of something innocuous to talk about, but found himself unusually tongue tied. He could feel his face flushing the longer the silence lasted, until he briefly felt the side of a hand brush against his. Gaara did nothing else to acknowledge the touch, but it put Lee at ease, and he flexed a finger to return the gesture. 

Temari invited both Lee and Naruto to stay for dinner as Hinata was visiting her father with Boruto, and Naruto had been planning on a meal of cup ramen. Lee of course protested, but he was easily convinced to join them. Dinner was a simple affair due to the heat: grilled fish, cold soba noodles with mentsuyu, and tangy pickled tsukemono.

After dinner they all ended up sitting on the back engawa with cold tea, the drone of cicadas nearly drowning out Shikadai’s high pitched shrieks as Kankurou chased the toddler around the back garden. A warm breeze had finally picked up, and Lee basked in the summer evening, keeping a soothing hand on Metal’s back as he slept on a blanket beside him.

Lee noticed Gaara slip back into the house at one point, and after waiting what he thought was the appropriate amount of time, he asked Temari to keep an eye on Metal and excused himself under the premise of using the restroom. He found Gaara in the small room at the back of the house where he kept the succulents he was tending for Temari, delicately examining a pale purple and coral plant.

“Hi,” Lee said, taking a step into the room.

“Hello.” Gaara didn’t seem surprised to see him, turning to Lee as if he had simply been waiting.

“How was your trip?” Lee felt suddenly nervous again. It had been one thing to correspond with Gaara over the past few months, but now that they were in alone in front of each other again, he didn’t feel quite as confident.

“It was fine.” The corner of Gaara’s mouth turned up slightly as he took a step forward.

Tentatively, Lee reached out and took one of Gaara’s hands in his own, a thumb brushing gently against pale knuckles. Lee took another step to bring them closer, the suspense heavy in the quiet of the small room.

“Would it be okay if I kissed you?” Lee finally asked.

Gaara chuckled, a low sound that went straight to Lee’s heart.

“You don’t need to ask every time.”

Lee reached up to cup Gaara’s cheek before he bent to bring their lips softly together, heart thumping in his chest. He’d almost forgotten how thrilling kissing Gaara was, to have him so close and to be completely overwhelmed by the feel and smell and taste of him. He’d forgotten what it was like to reach for someone and be met with the same longing that he’d been feeling since he saw Gaara walk through the gates.

Lee pulled back reluctantly after a few lingering moments, knowing that they only had so long until someone came looking for one of them.

“When can I see you?” Lee asked quietly, their faces still only a breath away from each other.

Gaara hummed. “I have dinner with the Konoha council tomorrow. The evening after?”

“Okay.”

Lee allowed himself to dip once more at Gaara’s lips before straightening and clearing his throat. He paused for a moment at the door, turning back with a wide grin.

“I missed you.”

Gaara smiled back at him.

“I missed you too.”

***

Metal was sound asleep in his carrier as Lee said his goodbyes a little while later. The sun had set, but the evening was still warm, and Lee took a deep breath of night air as he stepped outside, unable to keep the smile from his face.

He’d barely made it three steps before he heard the front door slide open again behind him.

“Lee.”

His smile became strained when he saw Temari behind him, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

“Ah, T-Temari-san! Thank you again for din-“

“What exactly is going on between you and Gaara?”

The smile vanished.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb with me. I saw the two of you in the kitchen at Shikadai’s birthday, and don’t tell me it was a coincidence that the two of you were out of the room at the same time tonight. I’m not stupid.”

“I- uh- am not sure…perhaps you should speak with Gaara?” Lee stammered. He’d never been under the direct force of Temari’s glare before, and suddenly felt very sorry for Shikamaru.

“Oh, don’t think I haven’t tried, but he is being conveniently silent on the matter, and as my Kazekage, I must respect his privacy. As my brother, however, he gets no such luxury, and neither do you. So again I ask, just what are you doing with my little brother?”

“I- uh- we- we are-“

“Are you sleeping with him?”

“NO!” Lee exclaimed, his face burning.

“He was at your place all night the last time he was here.”

“No, no! He was just helping me with Metal and I fell asleep, I swear!”

“So what? You just make out whenever the two of you happen to be in the same village?”

Lee tried to think of how best to explain what he and Gaara had when he could barely understand it himself. “We- we have feelings for each other and are just trying to see where that leads.”

Temari didn’t look convinced. 

“I know that sounds vague,” Lee continued, a hand coming up to the back of his head. “But it is all still very new. I cannot speak for Gaara, but I have never- I do not really know what I am doing.”

Temari narrowed her eyes, but seemed to concede slightly. She let out a small huff. “Well at least the two of you will have that in common.”

“Does anyone else know?” Lee asked.

“Not that I know of, and I think you should keep it that way. At least until you two figure out what you’re doing. I don’t want to deny Gaara any small happiness he can find, but you know how quickly rumors spread in a shinobi village and this goes way beyond the two of you.”

Lee nodded, ducking his head. “I understand. Thank you.”

Temari continued to glare at him for a moment before she spoke again.

“It should go without saying that if you hurt him I’ll kill you and make it look like an accident.”

***

The next two days were torture, knowing that Gaara was somewhere in the village but Lee was unable to see him. Fortunately, he and Metal had their usual routine to keep them occupied for most of the day.

At four months old, Metal would wake up for the first time around 5am and Lee would change his diaper and give him a bottle before he fell back asleep and Lee started on his morning exercises. Around seven, Metal would wake up again, get another bottle, and he and Lee would cuddle for a little while before going down for another nap while Lee showered and ate breakfast.

After his nap, Lee would get Metal dressed and into his carrier for a brisk walk around the village. Lee made sure to walk past the Kage building a few times on both days, but unfortunately it seemed like Gaara was being kept busy because they never ran into each other.

Metal would get another bottle and go down for another nap when they got home, and Lee occasionally napped too if he felt tired, his youthful energy only holding out so long after multiple night feedings. When they both woke up, Metal got some tummy time and Lee would play with him on the living room floor.

After lunch for both of them, typically Gai or Neji and Tenten would come by to babysit while Lee headed to the training ground. Sometimes Tenten would come by herself, but Neji still didn’t seem comfortable looking after Metal on his own (a fact that Tenten loved to tease him about). After an invigorating training sessions and shower for Lee, and a bottle and nap for Metal, the two would play together until Lee needed to start cooking dinner.

Even after a full day, by 6pm Lee was eagerly watching the clock on the second day.

“Do you think Gaara likes curry, my little leaf?” Lee asked his son as he stirred a pot on the stove.

“Aaah!”

Metal was in his jumping activity station nearby, happily bouncing and babbling as he watched his dad cook. His little feet barely touched the floor, but he pumped his legs determinedly. Just then, there was a soft knock at the door and Lee leapt to answer it, abandoning his spoon on the counter and flinging the door wide.

Lee pulled a startled Gaara into a bone-crushing hug, lifting him off the floor in his excitement to finally be able to greet him like he had originally wanted to.

“It’s good to see you too,” Gaara managed to get out.

Lee finally put Gaara down, but kept his hands on Gaara’s sides as he beamed.

“Sorry, I am just so glad you are here!”

“AaHH!”

“Metal is glad you are here too!” Lee exclaimed. “Please come in!”

Lee bounded back over to the stove to give his abandoned curry a stir while Gaara crouched down in front of Metal.

“This is quite the contraption,” he commented, poking at one of the brightly coloured toys attached to the activity tray.

“Yes, it used to be Boruto’s, Metal absolutely loves it!”

Metal banged his hands on the tray of as if in agreement. Gaara held out a hand to the baby and was rewarded with a few happy palm slaps.

“You can pick him up if you would like!”

Metal seemed delighted at the attention, bouncing eagerly as Gaara lifted him into his arms and went to stand next to Lee at the stove.

“That smells good,” Gaara said, peeking into the pot.

“I hope you like it, I tried not to make it too spicy!” Lee exclaimed, turning to them. “Hello my little leaf! Are you done with your workout?”

Metal didn’t seem to hear his father, entranced again by Gaara’s face, staring at him and slapping it with his little hands. Gaara didn’t seem to mind the attack, staring right back at the child.

“No, no Metal,” Lee chided, gently halting his tiny hands. “You know what happens when we hit.”

Lee leaned in, bringing one of Metal’s hands to his mouth and pretending to gobble it up, lips over his teeth. Metal squealed with delight until Lee finally let him go with a laugh, as Gaara looked on in amusement.

“Quite the punishment. I should remember that the next time we spar.”

Lee blushed, turning back to his curry.

“Uh, this is about ready! Would you mind putting Metal in his highchair?”

Over a dinner of curry and rice, and milk for Metal, Lee asked Gaara about his day and how things were going for the exchange program. Gaara had spent the day touring the dorms where the Suna students would be staying and would spend the rest of the week going over curriculum and other preparations for the first term.

After dinner they spent the majority of the evening on the living room floor playing with Metal until he began to get tired. Every so often, their fingers would brush, or their shoulders would press as they slowly became used to their new freedom with each other. Each touch still felt like a brand to Lee and he found himself wanting to linger in the electricity that spread through him.

Once Metal had been given his last bottle and put him down for the night, Lee joined Gaara on the couch with a mug of tea, the two of them finally alone. Gaara smiled as Lee let out a long sigh and sank into the cushions.

“You really are doing wonderfully with him.”

“I have a lot of help, but I am definitely getting the hang of it! I cannot believe he is four months old already! It feels like just yesterday he was small enough I could hold him with one hand!”

“I remember.”

Lee flushed, thinking back to the last time he and Gaara had been sitting on his couch together. He very much wanted to repeat the events of that day, but he also wanted to take the opportunity of being alone to sort some things out.

“Um, did Temari mention that she spoke to me the other day as I was leaving?” Lee asked.

Gaara sighed. “I knew she wouldn’t just let it go,” he said. “I hope she wasn’t too forceful.”

“She just had some questions,” Lee said vaguely, trying to forget the intensity of Temari’s glare.

Gaara rolled his eyes.

“She asked what was going on between us,” Lee continued. “To be honest I was not entirely sure how to answer.”

“What do you mean?” Gaara asked, brow furrowing.

“Well,” Lee began. “We never really defined things after- I mean, we are both…attracted to each other, and have feelings for each other, but…what exactly does that mean?”

“I don’t understand.”

There was something about Gaara’s expression that was so innocent, so genuinely pure in his uncertainty that instead of the strong and capable leader who commanded armies and inspired villages, Lee saw with sudden clarity the child with no frame of reference for this type of bond. It was incredibly endearing, and only made Lee’s feelings clearer in his mind.

“I mean, is this a relationship? A real one? I do not have a lot of experience with them, or any actually, but Gai-sensei says that the keys to a romantic relationship are trust, passion, and commitment. I do not want to pressure you into something that are not comfortable with, but I do not think I could do anything less than that.”

“Is that what you want? With me?” Gaara asked, his pale eyes boring into Lee’s.

“Y-yes. I do.”

“Good.”

Gaara leaned in and met Lee’s lips, and relief flooded through him. Gaara’s lips were soft but insistent, and Lee matched his enthusiasm, tilting his head for better purchase. In the back of his mind, Lee had always been worried that this much intimate contact would make Gaara uncomfortable, but as with everything else he did, Gaara was quietly determined.

For some reason Lee had always thought that kissing would be more of a singular event; a moment of passion, but over relatively quickly. In reality it was something long and drawn out, and he wanted to do it for hours. It was strangely addictive, and for the first time since their initial kiss, there were no distractions.

The longer it went on, the more intense the kiss became, and Gaara wound his arms around Lee’s neck as Lee snaked his around Gaara’s lower back, pulling them close together. Lee’s lips seemed to part almost of their own accord, and Gaara’s soon followed suit with a soft exhale. When Gaara’s tongue tentatively brush his lower lip, Lee couldn’t help the small sound that escaped his mouth, and his own met Gaara’s instinctively.

Gaara’s tongue was hot against his as licked into his mouth, and Lee had to suppress a groan, his eyes clenched tight. He’d never felt anything so…sensual in his entire life, and his face burned, breath coming hot and fast around Gaara’s mouth. When the finally parted for air, Gaara was breathing heavily too, his pale eyes burning into Lee’s with a fervor that was both exciting and slightly unnerving.

“What- what should we tell people?” Lee asked, finally getting his breath and his senses back. “Temari seemed to think it best that we keep things quiet for now, but I do not know…I am not the best liar.”

Gaara sat back slightly, his expression darkening as he glanced away.

“She’s worried about the council. They have had some strong opinions about my relations in the past.”

Lee took Gaara’s hand, giving it a small squeeze. He knew that Suna’s Kage line was different from Konoha’s, that it was passed down through the generations instead of being appointed, so of course there would be a concern for the succession.

“What do you want to do?” He asked gently.

“I will not let the council sour this,” Gaara said firmly, looking up at Lee. “But I need to think about the best way to broach the topic with them, so perhaps we can limit the people we tell for now, as much as it hurts to do so.”

“Okay.” Lee was not particularly looking forward to keeping something so huge away from his friends, but he would do it for Gaara.

“Mai sort of knows,” Lee said hesitantly. “We talked a lot during our visits and it sort of came up.”

Gaara gave him a small smile. “I really should meet her at some point then.”

Lee smiled, a blush spreading across his nose.

“I would like to tell Naruto,” Gaara said. “He will be accompanying me while I am in Konoha, so it would avoid a lot of questions.”

Lee nodded. “What about Kankurou?”

“It’s bad enough that I have Temari on my case, Kankurou would just make it worse. A little ignorance never killed him.”

Lee laughed, then took a moment to think.

“I would like to tell Gai-sensei,” he finally said. “I have always gone to him for advice and he has some experience with our situation.”

“Alright.”

The both fell silent, each mulling over the decision they’d finally come to, now that there were no more unanswered questions. They were together. They may have to keep it private for the time being, but it felt official now.

Lee brought Gaara’s hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles. Gaara leaned in and kissed Lee gently, a smile on his lips.

“I can’t say it’s the worst thing, having you to myself for a little while.”

Lee smiled back, and they sank into each other again, sealing their shared agreement.

***  
  


The next evening Gaara had a dinner with Kakashi, and Lee, Neji, and Tenten gathered at Gai’s for their weekly team dinner. They saw each other throughout the week, but sometimes it was nice to be able to just relax and catch up with each other over a shared meal.

Gai still loved doting on his beloved students, cooking them hearty, vegetable rich meals to ensure they were all getting the proper nutrients as if they were still growing genin. They were now all stuffed, lounging around Gai’s living room as they digested. Metal was on his stomach on the rug in front of them, nose to nose with Bull and attempting to grab at his ample jowls, the rest of the pack lazing nearby.

“How is wedding planning going you two?” Gai asked Neji and Tenten. He had been equally emotional when they had announced that they were engaged, dissolving into a blubbering mess at the thought of his two students getting married.

“We’ve started to think about a few things, but haven’t really done much yet,” Tenten said from where she was leaned against Neji on the couch, her feet in Lee’s lap. “There are so many things to think about it’s a little overwhelming.”

“Well you can count on Gai-sensei and I to help!” Lee proclaimed, his fists clenched. “We will tackle each task with fiery passion!”

“Actually,” Tenten turned to share a look with Neji. “We had a question for you Lee. We decided that we wanted to do things a little differently, so we’re not going to have a big bridal party. Neji’s already talked to Hinata and she’s going to be his Best Maid, so I was hoping that you could be my Man of Honour.”

Tears immediately sprang to Lee’s eyes and he lunged across the length of the couch to throw his arms around Tenten and Neji.

“Of course! I would be honoured to stand beside the two of you as you begin your life together! I will be the most honourable man there is or I will walk around the village 500 times on my hands!”

Tenten patted Lee’s shoulder absently as his tears drenched the front of Neji’s tunic.

“And Gai-sensei, I was wondering if you would walk- er, roll, me down the aisle?”

Gai still moved amazingly fast, even with the wheelchair, and in an instant his strong arms were wrapped around the three of them as he joined the mess of bodies on the couch.

“Tenten I would love nothing more!” He cried. “Oh, my precious students! The springtime of your youth is in full bloom! I am so proud of you all!”

After Lee and Gai had calmed down, Neji walked Tenten home while Lee stuck around to help Gai clean up. Metal had fallen asleep, so Lee put him down in Gai and Kakashi’s bedroom, nestled between two pillows on the bed with Pakkun curled up next to him standing watch.

Lee was glad for the time alone with Gai and was trying to think of the best way to bring up the subject of him and Gaara. He knew that his sensei would be happy for him, even if it might come as a bit of a surprise that Lee was in a relationship with another man, but he still felt a little nervous.

“Um, Gai-sensei,” Lee began, handing a rinsed plate to the older man to dry from where he stood at the kitchen sink. “I wanted to tell you something.”

“Yes Lee, what is it?”

“I am-“ Lee took a deep breath, his hands stilling in the soapy water. “I am seeing someone.”

Gai’s face lit up. “That is wonderful!” He cried, slapping Lee on the back hard enough to knock the wind out of him. “Oh my boy, I am so happy for you! Tell me all about her!”

“It is actually…not a girl.”

“Oh?” There was a hint of surprise in Gai’s question, and a momentary pause before he placed the dry plate in the cupboard and continued. “Tell me all about him then!”

“You actually know him already. It is Gaara.” Lee focused on scrubbing the next dish, unsure how that piece of information would land. He knew that Gai respected Gaara as a leader, but he also knew that Gaara and Gai had not been on good terms during the events of the chuunin exams (to put it mildly, at least according to Naruto), and despite how long ago that had been, Lee worried that might still influence Gai’s opinion.

“The Kazekage? When did this happen?”

“I began to realize while he was here working on the exchange program, but I did not know he felt the same way until Metal was born.”

“That is a long time to keep something like that to yourself,” Gai said gently, putting a hand on Lee’s arm. Lee hadn’t realized that he’d been scrubbing the same dish over and over again as he spoke. “It must have been a lot to come to terms with.”

“I did not think he would ever want to speak to me again when he realized how I felt,” Lee said quietly.

“The thought of losing an important friendship is a hard thing to bear, I know how painful it can be to keep those feelings inside.”

Lee looked at Gai when he realized his sensei was talking about Kakashi. Gai had never told Lee much about how he and his eternal rival had gotten together, Lee had just assumed it had been a natural progression of their friendship. He’d never realized that Gai had been forced to go through the same turmoil of emotions that Lee had.

“Thankfully,” Gai continued, taking the thoroughly scrubbed dish from Lee and drying it. “If you are brave enough, the rewards can be better than you ever imagined.”

Lee smiled, thinking of Gai and Kakashi’s wedding, how happy Gai had been and the look of quiet love on Kakashi’s face whenever he looked at his husband. Lee and Gai were alike in so many ways, Lee could only hope that this would be another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, when Kankurou said he was "thirstier than a route rat," he was referring to the animal also know as an antechinus, a small marsupial that has so much sex that it literally dies. Thanks to @a_gay_poster for introducing me to this horrific fact of nature.


	3. Chapter 3

The day that Gaara had to return to Suna came far too soon for Lee’s liking.

Even after their talk, it was difficult for the two of them to find moments alone together in the short time Gaara was in Konoha. The Kazekage’s days were mostly taken up with meetings and working sessions with Kakashi and the Konoha council, and Lee didn’t want to monopolize all of Gaara’s free time when he also had family to see.

Over the week, Lee only saw Gaara twice more, but they attempted to make the most of their time together, Lee cooking dinner while Gaara talked about his day, the two of them playing with Metal before he was put to bed, and then spending the rest of the evening on the couch wrapped up in each other.

Lee was absolutely smitten. Every time he opened the door to find Gaara standing there, his heart wanted to leap out of his chest. He’d never experienced anything like it. It wasn’t the same sort of swelling of emotion he got when saw Metal after being away from him. When he saw Gaara it was more like a leaf hurricane in his stomach that left him breathless every time. And it wasn’t the one-sided pining that he’d experienced before. He could touch Gaara if he wanted. Hug him, or take his hand, or even kiss him if he wanted to. Of course, he was trying his best not to overwhelm Gaara with his affections, but sometimes the impulse was just too strong.

After each time they said goodnight, Lee had to take a deep breath and try to convince himself that the evening had actually happened. But there was an extra dish in the sink to wash, and two cold cups of tea by the couch, abandoned for far more engaging activities. And every now and then Lee would get a waft of spice and earth, and it would remind him that Gaara had been there, intoxicating and real.

Their goodbyes were getting harder though, especially when neither of them was sure of the next time they would be able to see each other. As the night before Gaara’s departure arrived, they said their final goodbyes privately, Lee not trusting himself yet to see Gaara off at the gates the next morning. When Gaara finally left Lee’s apartment, much later than usual and after many promises to write, Lee felt like a pit had opened up in his chest and it kept him from sleep for a long time after.

Lee awoke the next day with a heavy heart knowing that Gaara was no longer in Konoha. He tried to go about his usual routine, but even his morning exercises hadn’t been able to soothe him, and he embarked on his and Metal’s daily walk much more subdued than usual. As happy as he had been to see Gaara after so many months, it seemed like it was harder to see him go now that they had defined what was between them. Lee knew what he was missing now, and not knowing when he would see Gaara again made it even worse.

He was just passing the Kage building, lost in thought, when Naruto bounded down the steps calling his name.

“Bushy Brows! Wait up!”

“Good morning Naruto-kun!” Lee greeted, plastering on a smile.

“I saw Gaara and Kankurou off at the gate this morning, I thought I would have seen you there.”

“Oh, I uh, did not want to hold up their departure,” Lee said vaguely, fussing with a strap on Metal’s carrier.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged. “Anyways I’m glad I bumped into you! I just handed in my mission report, wanna grab some ramen?”

“At 9:30 in the morning?”

“Breakfast of champions, man! There’s eggs, there’s pork, vegetables if you insist on being healthy or whatever… Believe it there’s nothing better!”

Naruto had a point. And Lee could use the company. He hadn’t seen Naruto much after the evening that Gaara arrived, although Gaara had mentioned some of the more amusing anecdotes that resulted from Naruto escorting him around town all week.

“Is Ichiraku even open this early?” Lee asked as they made their way down Konoha’s main street.

“Eh, old man Teuchi always lets me in early. I’m his best customer after all!”

Indeed, all it took was a knock and a wave from Naruto through the window of the door and in no-time they were leaning over steaming bowls of broth and noodles. Metal sat between them in a high chair, alternatively mouthing a plastic rice bowl and banging it on the counter.

“So,” Naruto said, as he slurped a mouthful of noodles. “You and Gaara, huh?”

Lee froze, chopsticks in midair as he glanced nervously behind the counter to where Teuchi was chopping vegetables for the day.

“Don’t worry, Teuchi knows more secrets in this village than the ANBU,” Naruto said, sharing a nod with the older man. “Besides, what’s said over ramen, stays over ramen.”

“Well, uh, then…yes, I suppose,” Lee stammered, flushing.

“I didn’t realize you were, you know…” Naruto said, trailing off. “Didn’t you have a huge crush on Sakura when we were kids?”

“It was a bit of a surprise,” Lee admitted. “I mean, I have always admired Gaara-kun, much like I admired you, and Neji, and Sasuke…not in that way, I mean! Of course, you are all very handsome, it is just that-”

“Relax, Bushy Brows,” Naruto said, clapping Lee on the back. “I just wanted to say congrats, I’m happy for you guys.”

“Oh,” Lee said, his face still red. “Thank you.”

“Just go easy on him,” Naruto said through a mouthful of barbequed pork.

“What do you mean?”

Naruto chewed thoughtfully, considering his words.

“It’s not really my place to go into it too much, but I’m sure you know the gist of what Gaara’s childhood was like.”

Lee nodded solemly. He didn’t know all the details, but he knew that the volatile person Gaara had been at the chuunin exams had been caused by his isolated upbringing. It was a miracle that Gaara had turned into the man he was today in light of it.

“Gaara knows now that his mother loved him before she died,” Naruto continued. “And he’s been able to grow close to his siblings and a few friends, but I’m not sure if he really knows what he’s getting into.”

“Did he say something?” Lee asked, suddenly worried. He thought he and Gaara had been very clear about how they felt, but maybe Gaara was having second thoughts.

“I just know where he’s coming from. He has a lot to deal with,” Naruto said, snagging another pile of noodles with his chopsticks. “I don’t think Gaara ever expected this sort of thing in his life. Maybe some political marriage or something, I know his council’s been trying to get him into one for years, but nothing real.”

Lee frowned into his bowl.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Naruto said with a smile, clapping Lee on the shoulder. “I think you’ll be good for him! I’m just saying, maybe ease up on the passionate declarations at first, you know?”

Naruto slurped the rest of his broth, letting out a satisfied sigh.

“Hey, you gonna eat that piece of pork?”

***

As summer began to fade into fall, the oppressive humidity released Konoha from its clutches and gave way to warm days and cool nights. The first class of exchange students arrived from Suna as their Konoha academy counterparts headed off to Wind Country, and soon groups of young shinobi in both leaf and hourglass headbands were running around the village, working on joint exercises, training together, or just hanging out with new friends.

Seeing the Suna students and their instructors around the village always gave Lee a little pang on longing, but he had to content himself with just the occasional letter between him and Gaara, sent whenever either of them had a spare moment. It was crucial for Gaara to be in Suna for the exchange program’s first semester, so there wasn’t even the hope of a spontaneous visit until the end of the term.

Lee tried not to dwell on it for too long, sticking to his routine with Metal to keep himself occupied. He found that through a few modifications, he was able to integrate Metal into his workouts now that the five-month-old was awake for longer periods during the day, holding his son while he did squats, doing pushups with Metal on the floor below him (the perfect opportunity for belly kisses with each rep), or sit ups with Metal in his lap. The exercises amused Metal to no end, and Lee was particularly proud of himself for his ingenuity, even considered collecting his ideas into a book for other shinobi dads about how to stay in fighting shape as their babies grew (after all, they provided the perfect increasing weight to constantly challenge the muscles!).

Naruto and Hinata welcomed their daughter Himawari in September, a black-haired, blue eyed beauty that two-year old Boruto immediately took it upon himself to watch over, accepting his new role as big brother very seriously. Lee did not envy the Uzumakis their sleepless nights, but unfortunately found himself going through them once again at the beginning of October, Metal waking frequently throughout the night despite seeming overtired.

At first Lee thought his son was sick; he had a low fever, wasn’t eating well, and was irritable and fussy, but Sakura was quick to diagnose the issue with one look into Metal’s drooling mouth, showing Lee the tiny speck of white that was Metal’s first tooth coming in, the gums around it swollen and inflamed. Lee was simultaneously relieved that it wasn’t anything serious, excited for the milestone, and yet distressed that his son was in pain. At Sakura’s advice, Lee let Metal chew on a frozen wash cloth, a teething ring, or even Lee’s own finger whenever he was agitated, but they only seemed to provide temporary relief, and the normally happy baby spent the rest of the time in tears.

By mid-November, Metal had his first two teeth, and was working on a third if his agitation was anything to go by. With only a week or so or relief in between, Lee had been enduring an erratic sleep schedule along with his son, which made them both irritable during the day, even with Gai or Neji and Tenten still babysitting for an hour or two. He would never admit it, but some days Lee was tempted to just use his training time for a nap.

More than anything, Lee wished he could see Gaara just for a moment, if only for a hug. There was something about the comfort and ease of being able to wrap his arms around Gaara that he’d quickly become addicted to, but for the moment Lee had no idea when he would be able to do it again.

“Wow, you look like crap,” Tenten commented when Lee arrived for their next team dinner at Gai and Kakashi’s. Lee didn’t doubt it. He’d only managed about four hours of sleep the night before, in broken one- and two-hour intervals, and was definitely feeling it.

“Nothing a night of good food and the company of one’s precious teammates can’t fix!” Gai boomed, plucking a whining Metal from Lee’s arms for a cuddle.

“Or earplugs,” Kakashi mused under his breath.

“You need a night off,” Tenten said over dinner, as Lee tried to get Metal to eat some pureed carrots. “Why don’t we do something fun for your birthday?”

“I am fine with just dinner here,” Lee said, utilizing his taijutsu training to direct the spoon around Metal’s flailing arms.

“But we always do that,” She grumbled. “Besides, it’s your golden birthday! We should do something special!”

“My what?” Lee asked, finally getting the spoon into Metal’s mouth only for the food to be promptly spit out.

“You’re turning 27 on the 27th, so it’s an extra special day!”

“Isn’t that just something stationary stores came up with to sell cards?” Neji asked flatly, deftly catching the napkin Tenten threw at his face in response.

“Come on Lee, don’t listen to him! Why don’t we get everyone together and you can ask Mai to babysit?”

To be honest, Lee was tempted. He felt like he hadn’t seen his friends in far too long, and as much as he loved his son, the thought of his first free night in over seven months at this point sounded like heaven. He wiped Metal’s chin, setting the spoon aside in momentary defeat.

“If Mai is alright with it then yes, that sounds like an excellent plan!”

Later that evening, after Neji and Tenten had left and Lee was clearing the table, he noticed Gai and Kakashi speaking in hushed voices in the kitchen.

“Stop procrastinating Rival! Now is the perfect time!”

“Maa, but you two are closer, you should do it.”

“I won our last challenge fair and square! Ah Lee!” Gai boomed as Lee brought the plates in. “My Eternal Rival has something he would like to discuss with you!”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes accusingly at his husband before letting out a resigned sigh.

“C’mon kid, let’s get a drink,” Kakashi said, ushering Lee towards the front door. “Grandpa Gai can watch Metal for a bit.”

Kakashi steered a confused Lee down an alley off one of the main streets and into a nondescript bar. The few patrons barely looked up from their drinks as their Hokage walked in and sidled up to a set of stools at the far end of the bar.

“The usual and a virgin,” Kakashi said when the bartender came over.

“P-pardon?” Lee asked, face flushing at the insinuation.

The bartender set two sweating bottles in front of them and Kakashi took a long drag of his, pushing the other towards Lee.

“Relax, it’s non-alcoholic,” he drawled upon seeing Lee’s hesitation. “I don’t know about you but I’m gonna need something a little stronger to get through this conversation.”

Lee took a hesitant sip from the bottle, grimacing at the bitter taste.

“What conversation?”

“This one,” Kakashi said, pulling a book out of his hip pouch and tossing it onto the bar in front of Lee. He drained the rest of his beer and motioned to the bartender for another as Lee tentatively picked up the book. The cover was illustrated with two men in yukata looking provocatively at each other over a low table underneath the words _Chin Chin Hot Springs_, and Lee’s face grew redder and redder with each phrase he caught as he flipped through it.

“The academy probably didn’t cover a lot of this, but it’s fairly accurate,” Kakashi said, seeming not to notice Lee’s embarrassment as he took a swig of his second beer. “Gai mentioned you might need some updated information.”

“I- uh, I am not-“

“Always good to be prepared. Just read it and we’ll never have to speak of this again.”

Lee hastily shoved the book into his hip pouch, cheeks still burning as he took a large swig of his drink and coughed as it went down the wrong pipe. Kakashi sipped his drink sedately as they lapsed into silence, avoiding eye contact as they contemplated their bottles.

“Thank you,” Lee said finally, still not able to look at Kakashi.

“Just don’t do anything you’re not ready for,” Kakashi said, patting Lee on the back. “And use lots of lube.”

***

Mai was more than happy to watch Metal the night of the 27th, despite Lee’s warning that the he was teething, although thankfully by then his third tooth had come in and he was much more comfortable.

“Hello my darling!” Mai greeted, holding her arms out for Metal as soon as Lee walked through her door. “And Happy Birthday!” she said to Lee, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“LEE-SAN!!!” A chorus of voices cried as two forms barreled into his midsection.

“Hello!” Lee laughed, as Saori and Koichi hugged him. “I feel like I have not seen you two in so long! Koichi look how big you are!”

“I made this for you Lee-san!” The five-year old exclaimed, thrusting a handmade card into Lee’s hand, illustrated with a drawing of a green stick figure with two thick black lines for eyebrows.

“You have captured my youthful features perfectly! Thank you Koichi!”

“I made you one too!” Saori insisted, her card showing a slightly more legible image of what seemed to be her defeating a bunch of masked figures.

“Such a dynamic portrayal! How is the academy going? Have you been promoted to jounin yet?”

“Not yet! But I am the best in the class at throwing shuriken! I can hit the post every time!”

“Amazing! It bet it will not be long then!”

Mai chuckled as she settled Metal onto her hip. “We’d better let Lee-san get to his party. You two go wash up for dinner.”

“Ok, bye Lee-san!” Saori said as she ran off down the hallway.

“Eat lots of cake!” Koichi cried as he ran after his sister.

“Thank you so much for watching Metal!” Lee said to Mai as the sound of running water and arguing emanated from the bathroom.

“It’s no trouble at all, feel free to ask any time!”

“Be good my little leaf!” Lee said to Metal, giving him a kiss on the head.

“Have fun!” Mai called as Lee left, waving as he made his way down the road.

It was a bittersweet feeling, leaving Metal with Mai. Even though it was just for an evening, Lee had never been away from his son for more than an hour or two, and he couldn’t help the lump that formed in his throat as he made his way to the izakaya where everyone was meeting.

A group was already gathered in the back of the restaurant when he got there, and he was met with a congratulatory cheer as he made his way in. A plate of gyoza was immediately thrust into his hands as he settled onto a stool between Shino and Sai, and he had to decline many offers to buy him a drink.

More people began to show up as the evening continued, and the restaurant soon grew cozy with chatter and the smells of grilling food. Lee was glad Tenten had suggested the get together, even as much as he loved his birthday curry at Gai’s (which they would probably still have later in the week). He hadn’t realized how much of a toll the last few months had taken on him, and it was nice to just relax for a night.

Lee had started to lose count of the number of dumplings and skewered meats he had consumed when he felt a hand clap him on the shoulder.

“Happy birthday Bushy Brows!”

“Naruto-kun, you made it!” Lee exclaimed through a mouthful of yakitori.

“I can’t stay long, Hinata’s at home with the kids, but I wanted to make sure to drop off your present!”

Lee looked Naruto up and down quizzically, as he didn’t seem to be holding anything.

“C’mon, it’s out here.”

Lee excused himself and followed Naruto to the front of the restaurant, ducking under the short curtain that separated the entrance area from the rest of the room. He stopped short when he noticed a figure in a familiar red coat to the side.

“Gaara!”

Lee was across the space in the blink of an eye, sweeping Gaara up into a tight hug. Gaara returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around Lee’s neck.

“What are you doing here?” Lee asked, tears in his eyes as he finally pulled away.

“Kakashi and I were going to debrief the exchange semester in Suna, but I offered to come here instead-“

Gaara barely had time to finish his sentence before Lee was cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss.

“Oh god, I don’t need to see that!” Naruto groaned, holding up a hand to block the image of his two friends kissing.

Lee pulled back quickly, his cheeks colouring, but Gaara was seemingly immune to Naruto’s distress as he gave Lee a small smile.

“Alright, alright, we’d better get back or people will start wondering where the birthday boy is,” Naruto said. “Do you think you two can control yourselves?”

Lee cleared his throat. “Uh, yes, we should get back.”

Naruto swept back through the curtain, and Lee ushered Gaara after him, his hand gently brushing the small of Gaara’s back before returning to his side.

The rest of the night was an exercise in restraint.

As soon as they rejoined the group it seemed as if their friends were all bent on pulling them in different directions.

“Lee! Come try this karaage!” Chouji exclaimed. “They say it’s the spiciest in town!”

Lee looked wistfully back at Gaara as he was dragged towards a table in the back just as a group surrounded Gaara and Naruto.

“Kazekage-sama!” Tenten exclaimed. “We weren’t expecting you, I’m so glad you could join us!”

“Does Temari know you’re here?” Shikamaru asked, handing him a cup of sake.

“ONE beer,” Naruto insisted, as Kiba pressed a mug of beer into his hands. “Don’t tell Hinata.”

***

Lee tried to enjoy the rest of the evening as much as he could, but it seemed that every time he tried to extract himself from a group another friend would be there to congratulate him or pull him into conversation. He kept sneaking glances around the room trying to catch a glance of Gaara, and was so distracted that he kept having to ask whoever he was talking with to repeat themselves.

At one point, Lee was caught between Tenten and Ino, who for some reason were debating whether Ino or Neji’s hair was the silkiest (both were a few drinks in already), when the crowd parted and Lee spotted Gaara in a conversation with Naruto. Lee couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as they locked eyes and the rest of the room seemed to fade away. Gaara flicked his eyes towards Naruto and then rolled them slightly, making Lee chuckle.

“This is no laughing matter Lee!” Tenten practically shouted, jolting Lee out of the moment. “My fiancé’s honour is at stake!”

“Oh please,” Ino huffed. “Come on Lee, I know you guys are teammates but you have to admit that my hair is way softer.”

“You are both mistaken!” Lee declared, trying to make up for his attention lapse. “MY hair is the silkiest! Gai-sensei once said if an opponent were ever to grab a hold of my youthful locks their grip would slip right off!”

Ino and Tenten groaned and began arguing anew as Lee laughed. He glanced up again, but Gaara seemed to have disappeared. Lee was just about to leave the women alone, since they seemed to be too caught up in each other to notice, when there was a low voice close to his ear.

“Enjoying yourself?”

A shiver went up the back of Lee’s neck as Gaara came to stand next to him, his fingers trailing against the back of Lee’s knuckles.

“Kazekage-sama!” Tenten exclaimed. “This is a matter of great national importance and we need an unbiased opinion! Whose hair is the shiniest, Neji or this ragamuffin?”

Gaara was spared having to answer as Naruto barged between Lee and Gaara, slinging an arm around each of their shoulders.

“No contest! Bushy Brows’s bowl cut could blind you if the sun hit it just right!”

Tenten and Ino seemed unimpressed with the verdict and decided to go in search of Neji for a true comparison.

“Alright, I’m heading out!” Naruto announced with a slight slur (it appeared that one beer had turned into many). “Bushy Brows, I’m _sure_ you’ll get Gaara back to his hotel room all right.”

Lee flushed at the insinuation in Naruto’s voice.

“Good _night_ Naruto,” Gaara said firmly.

Lee felt obligated to stay the rest of the evening, it was his party after all, despite the fact that all he wanted to do was take Gaara back to his apartment and spend the rest of the night kissing him. More than once he had to still his hand from reaching out to touch him, and Gaara wasn’t making it any easier either, “accidentally” leaning into Lee’s shoulder as he shifted his weight, or letting their fingers brush.

Finally, though, it grew late and people began to filter out. Lee used the excuse that he needed to pick up Metal from Mai’s to release him from the few still remaining.

“Thank you so much Tenten!” Lee exclaimed, giving both her and Neji a hug.

“Happy Birthday Lee! And thank you so much for coming Kazekage-sama!” Tenten exclaimed.

“The pleasure was all mine.”

Lee waited until he and Gaara were out of sight down the road before he dared intertwine their hands, a contented exhale leaving him as Gaara’s fingers squeezed his. They walked the short distance to Mai’s in relative silence, only letting go of each other when Lee knocked on the door.

“Oh, hello,” Mai said when she opened the door to discover that Lee was not alone.

“I am so sorry to be so late Mai-san!” Lee apologized. “Please let me introduce Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna.”

“It is so nice to finally meet you Kazekage-sama,” Mai said, bowing. “I have heard so much about you.”

“It is nice to meet you too,” Gaara said, inclining his head.

Mai gave Lee a knowing grin as she glanced between the two of them, and he flushed.

“I hope Metal was not too much trouble!” Lee said, trying to fill the silence as they stepped inside.

“Oh no, he was an angel. The kids had fun playing with him and he went down fine a few hours ago.”

Metal barely stirred as Lee collected him from the guest bedroom and miraculously stayed asleep for the walk back to Lee’s apartment, with Mai’s insistence that Lee let her know if he ever needed a babysitter again.

Lee’s apartment was quiet, and he left the lights off as he settled Metal into his crib, Gaara waiting quietly outside the door. When he was sure Metal wouldn’t wake, Lee tiptoed out of the room, and as soon as the bedroom door was closed, pulled Gaara to him with a grin, pressing their lips together as he’d been longing to do all night.

“I cannot believe you are here!” Lee exclaimed quietly between kisses.

“Think of it as a birthday gift,” Gaara murmured.

“The best I have ever received!”

They sank against the wall, the sound of their breaths loud as they tried to rememorize each other after three months apart. Slow, lingering touches grew eager, Lee’s hands roaming over Gaara’s back as Gaara’s fingers tangled in his hair, pulling each other closer. Their mouths parted for each other, tongues stroking and seeking after holding back for so long.

Lee felt drunk on the taste of Gaara, breathing him in in great, intoxicating gasps, forgetting about holding back when Gaara seemed just as intent under him. Lee’s breath hitched as he felt the gentle tug of Gaara’s teeth against his lower lip, and he gripped Gaara’s hips instinctively, the tips of his fingers slipping beneath the red linen fabric at the small of Gaara’s back and grazing bare skin.

So far, their time together had been limited to kissing, but Gaara arched into the touch with a hum of pleasure, and Lee let his hands drift higher, tracing the hot skin at the dip of Gaara’s spine and up towards the curve of his ribs. Gaara’s mouth left Lee’s to trail underneath his jaw, soft swipes of his tongue hot and then cooling quickly against Gaara’s breath. Lee shuddered, sucking in a breath and tipping his head back as Gaara nosed against the sensitive skin.

Lee’s blood felt like it was on fire and he pulled Gaara closer, their legs slotting between each other so hips were flush. Gaara worked his mouth up to Lee’s ear, pulling the soft lobe into his mouth and sucking gently. A low groan escaped Lee’s throat and his fingers dug divots into the tender skin of Gaara’s sides as their hips rocked against each other instinctively.

With a jolt, Lee realized he was hard and his felt his face flush with embarrassment over his body’s reaction, pushing Gaara back suddenly.

“Sorry, I- perhaps we should slow down.”

Gaara looked up at him, his lips wet and eyes curiously intense, but he finally nodded, taking a step back. They were quiet for a moment, each catching their breath and trying to come to terms with where they had been headed just moments ago. Images from the book Kakashi had given him flashed through Lee’s mind, things he had never even considered before, and he tried to push them away, despite the fact that in that sudden moment, Gaara had been hard too.

“I- Are you alright?” Lee asked, finally finding his voice again.

Gaara nodded, the intensity in his expression fading with uncertainty.

“I guess we got a little carried away,” Lee said, flushing again. They were silent for a moment, Lee’s thumb absently rubbing a circle on Gaara’s arm when his hands had come to rest.

“I have never…” Lee began quietly, not meeting Gaara’s eyes. “Have you?”

Gaara shook his head, quiet for a moment.

“I’ve never…wanted to before.”

Lee felt his face flush anew, and he took on of Gaara’s hands, finally meeting his eyes again.

“We can figure it out together. There is no rush.”

The uncertainty in Gaara’s expression faded as Lee kissed Gaara gently, the tension between them beginning to dissipate.

“I really missed you,” Lee said, his hands cupping Gaara’s face. “How long are you staying?”

“I could only spare a few days,” Gaara said, apologetically.

Lee nodded, disappointed that they would have so little time, but grateful for it nonetheless. He pulled Gaara into a hug, trying to savor the closeness while he could, but already dreading the moment Gaara inevitably had to leave.

“Would you perhaps…?” Lee began tentatively, before pulling back. “Would you want to stay here tonight? Just to sleep?”

“Okay.”

  
***

Lee woke the next morning curled around Gaara, his face buried in the short red hair at the back of his neck. One of Lee’s arms was draped over Gaara’s side, the other underneath his neck, their fingers loosely tangled together. Lee wasn’t sure what had woken him, but he couldn’t hear Metal stirring from his crib yet, so he pulled Gaara a little closer to his chest with a contented sigh.

Gaara was a surprisingly sound sleeper now that he no longer had Shukaku, and didn’t stir even as Lee placed a gentle kiss against the back of his neck. Other than bunking with Neji on missions, Lee had never truly slept with someone, but it felt strangely natural to wake up with Gaara warm and pliant against him, clad in Lee’s borrowed clothes. Lee smiled, remembering how Gaara had looked in the oversized t-shirt and sweatpants, so different from the structured clothes he normally wore. He’d looked softer, much more his age, and Lee couldn’t help but wish he could see Gaara like that more often.

Lee began to drift off again. Before he woke, he’d been dreaming he was on a mission with Neji and Tenten, but for some reason they were all fish. It had been fun, swimming around under the water without having to come up for air, but then he turned around and his teammates were gone. He had just been about to ask a friendly looking crab for help when he’d heard them calling his name.

“Lee!”

He was almost asleep again, when he heard his name called again.

“Lee! You can’t still be asleep, it’s almost eight o’clock!”

Lee’s eyes shot open to the very real sound of his bedroom door opening, and he sat bolt upright, meeting the shocked face of Tenten in the doorway.

Gaara stirred beneath the covers, eyes still closed as he reached behind him.

“Come back,” he murmured, voice rough with sleep.

Tenten’s eyes flitted back and forth from Lee to Gaara, taking in the strange sight before her. In the excitement of Gaara’s surprise visit, Lee had completely forgotten that he was supposed to go wedding dress shopping with Tenten today, and he cursed himself internally.

“Sorry, I-I-“ Tenten stammered, still trying to comprehend what she was seeing. “I should go. I’ll meet you at the shop.”

She turned and practically ran out of Lee’s apartment, the sound of the front door closing a little too forcefully finally waking Gaara. He sat up beside Lee, hair tousled and eyes half-lidded from sleep.

“Who was that?”

***

The bell above the door tinkled as Lee entered the bridal shop with Metal half-an-hour later, still slightly flustered from his run-in with Tenten.

“Lee, you made it!” Sakura greeted, waving at him from the back of the store where she, Ino, and Hinata were seated on a collection of plush couches. Neji and Tenten had finally set a date for April of the next year and while Lee knew next to nothing about dresses, he originally had been more than happy to lend the token male opinion as part of his Man of Honour duties.

“She’s just trying one on that the shopkeeper recommended,” Ino explained, before calling through the fitting room door. “Tenten! Come out and show us how it looks!”

“It’s bad, guys.” Tenten said, her voice slightly muffled. The door to the fitting room creaked open and she stepped out in a lacy white monstrosity with puff sleeves the size of her head.

“It looks…nice,” Hinata said quietly, as Sakura and Ino looked on in horror.

“Burn it,” Ino whispered. “Burn it with fire!”

Tenten laughed before noticing Lee standing silently to the side.

“Why don’t you guys look around and find me some better options?” She said to the girls. “Lee, I need your opinion on something.”

She grabbed Lee’s arm and dragged him into the fitting room behind her, whirling on him as soon as the door clicked shut.

“What the hell was that this morning!?” She hissed. “What was the Kazekage doing in your bed!?!”

Tenten’s tone should have been mitigated by the ridiculous dress she was wearing, but Lee couldn’t help but shrink back at her expression. What was it with the women in Konoha and their intense stare downs? He debated playing it down, but he knew Tenten would see rght through him.

“Gaara and I are sort of…seeing each other…?”

“WHAT!?!?!”

“Shhh!” Lee hissed, glancing towards the door.

“Like _seeing each other,_ seeing each other?” Tenten asked incredulously.

Lee nodded, face red.

“For how long?!”

“…eight months.”

“EIGHT MONTHS!?!?!”

Lee shushed Tenten again, clapping a hand over her mouth, which she promptly threw off.

“You’ve been in a RELATIONSHIP with a MAN for eight months and you didn’t tell me!?! Does anyone else know?”

“Just Temari, Naruto, and Gai-sensei, so you cannot say anything!”

“What do you mean? This is huge!” Tenten exclaimed in a loud whisper. “Why can’t you tell anyone? If he’s making you keep secrets because he’s insecure, then so help me…”

“No! We both very much want this,” Lee insisted. “It is just complicated. With the Suna council…”

“Oh,” Tenten said quietly.

“I am sorry,” Lee said, feeling tears starting to burn behind his eyes. “I wanted to tell you and Neji so badly! I would shout it from the rooftops if I could!”

“Hey,” Tenten said gently, pulling him into a hug. “I’m so happy for you, I was just surprised! It’s not every day you walk in on your teammate spooning the leader of a country.”

Lee laughed wetly against Tenten’s shoulder.

“He’d better deserve you,” She said.

“Thank you. I am sorry if I ruined your special day!”

“This is so much more exciting than dress shopping!” She said, pulling back with a rustle of tulle. “So what do you think? Is this the one that’ll make Neji swoon?”

She struck a suggestive pose, batting her eyelashes over a puffy white sleeve.

“Perhaps you should say yes to a different dress.”

“Yeah, I’m not really sure if I’m down with the whole idea of white, I mean, that ship sailed a long time ago.”

“Tenten!” Lee gasped, scandalized.

“What? It’s true! Don’t be such a prude!”

“I should not be hearing this about my youthful teammates!”

“Youthful indeed,” She said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. “So, will you be wearing white anymore, or do I have some Kazekage butt to kick?”

“TENTEN!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! Please accept my apologies with a heavy dose of fluff!

Winter settled over Konoha as the last leaves fell and a chill took over the village. Strings of lights began to line the streets in the evenings, lending a festive glow to the village as its residents began to prepare for their end of year celebrations.

Lee found himself busier than usual, finally deciding that after 8 months of sharing his small apartment, he and Metal needed a bigger place. It was bittersweet, leaving the tiny apartment that Lee had spent the majority of his life in, but with Metal on the cusp of crawling, and getting bigger every day, he needed a space where he could move around and grow, so Lee started looking for something in his price range.

He eventually settled on a modest two bedroom near the Aburame Sector, a cozy apartment with worn wooden floors and lots of light, where Metal could have his own room. It didn’t take long to pack everything in their old apartment into boxes, and he and Metal settled into their new home just in time for Christmas.

“Lee, the place looks great!” Tenten said, as she and Neji bustled through the front door, arms laden with bags of food and their cheeks flushed from the cold.

One benefit of having more room was that Lee finally had the space to host his team and Kakashi for their annual Christmas celebration, and he’d done his best to make the place look festive. The windows twinkled with lights, and a Christmas tree festooned with glittering ornaments stood proudly in the living room where Gai and Kakashi were already settled with mugs of hot chocolate, Metal bouncing happily on Gai’s knee.

“Merry Christmas Gai-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!” Tenten exclaimed as she gave them each a hug. “Oh, you are just too cute!” She said, referring to Metal’s red and white striped outfit, complete with matching hat, as she plucked the baby into her arms and kissed his chubby cheek.

Metal seemed all too happy to be surrounded by his favourite people, and didn’t seem to mind as he was passed from person to person throughout the evening, even sitting with Neji for a little while as the group shared a Christmas dinner of crispy fried chicken, creamy potato gratin, green salad and sparkling wine (non-alcoholic for Lee).

The apartment was warm and cozy as they all settled into the living room later to exchange gifts, everyone full and happy. With Lee’s apartment upgrade, and Neji and Tenten saving for their wedding, the group had decided to do a Secret Santa, and the festivities continued as everyone found out who had received whom.

Neji received a book on the military history of the Warring States Period from Kakashi, who got a collector’s edition box set of the Icha Icha movies from Lee (despite still being traumatised by their Chin Chin Hot Springs conversation the month before). Gai gave Tenten a set of Kau Cim fortune sticks and an interpretation booklet, which she insisted they try out after presents were done, and Neji got Lee a door-mounted pull-up bar so he could mix up his at-home workouts. Tenten lucked out by getting Metal as her recipient, although Lee had a minor heart attack when he helped his son open the gift to reveal a deceptively realistic set of kunais.

“They’re rubber, don’t worry!” She insisted, as Metal immediately stuck one in his mouth.

The most emotional recipient of course was Gai, who burst into tears when he unwrapped his “#1 Grandpa” t-shirt decorated with tiny handprints from Metal, which he proudly wore for the rest of the evening.

After presents, the group enjoyed thick pieces of soft white cake with strawberries, chatting contentedly as the day wound down. Kakashi sat with Metal in one arm, a piece of cake balanced on the arm of his chair. Every time he slowly raised a forkful, Metal would lean towards it, mouth open in expectation before Kakashi would direct the fork into his own mouth instead, leaving the baby perplexed.

“Rival! You are so mean to young Metal!” Gai exclaimed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kakashi said sedately, letting Metal get almost close enough to nab a mouthful before eating it himself. “Oh, did you want some of this?” He asked, feigning surprise. He finally relented enough for Metal to get a small taste of whipped cream, the baby’s dark eyes widening as his grabbed at the fork for more.

“What villages are going to be at the exams this year?” Neji asked, referring to the chuunin exams that were scheduled for mid-January.

“We’re getting a few teams from Iwa, some from Kumo, Suna as usual,” Kakashi replied.

“I guess that means a lot of the Kages will be coming as well,” Tenten said, shooting a look at Lee, who pretended to be interested in a stray thread on one of the throw pillows while trying to keep his smile hidden. Gaara had written a week ago to let him know that he’d be in Konoha for the duration of the exams.

Even though the majority of his time would be taken up with his formal duties, Gaara had said he would try to come a day early so they could at least have some time to themselves, and Lee was beyond ecstatic. Their last visit had been much too short in Lee’s opinion, as much as he’d loved the surprise. Plus, there’d been the whole fiasco with Tenten walking in on them and then grilling Lee for all the details once they were finally alone. She was worse than Naruto, taking every chance she could to tease him about it.

“Hmm, number 56,” Tenten said a little later, as she flipped through her book to interpret the wooden stick Lee had shaken out from her new Kau Cim set.

“_The hidden dagger in water becomes a dragon, soaring far into the sky over thousands of miles. A story like this can mean nothing but good. You will rise higher as the result of an ordeal_,” Tenten read. “The book says this means that a night of passion is in your future!”

“Tenten!” Lee hissed, looking around quickly. Thankfully the others were engrossed in their own conversation and hadn’t seemed to hear. Even though by now Neji was the only one present who didn’t know Lee’s secret (he’d sworn Tenten to secrecy), Lee still didn’t feel comfortable talking about it openly.

“Just kidding!” Tenten laughed as Lee glared at her, his blush creeping up towards his ears. “The dagger means that you will be facing a test soon, but the dragon signifies the ability to rise above despite the difficulties, leading to eventual success and a happy life.”

“That is a wonderful fortune!” Lee exclaimed, raising a fist. “Perseverance is always the best solution!”

“I dunno, I think I like my interpretation better,” Tenten said with a wink, causing Lee’s blush to return.

“I need to clear the dishes!” Lee exclaimed abruptly, leaving Tenten laughing at him from the kotatsu.

It was late by the time everyone went home and Lee was finally able to sink into bed with a sigh after putting Metal to bed and cleaning up. It had been lovely to have his home full of talk and laughter with the presence of some of his most important people, but now that they were gone, he couldn’t help but feel a little deflated. 

With the extra space, and now that Metal’s crib was no longer in the corner of his bedroom, the space suddenly felt too empty. He couldn’t help but wish for the feeling of his most important person beside him, the bed suddenly seeming too big for one person. After their one night together, Lee had loved that Gaara’s smell lingered on the sheets, a comforting presence long after he’d left Konoha (Lee didn’t want to admit how long he tried to wait before finally washing them).

He knew that Gaara would be in the village again soon, but even so, Lee hugged his pillow a little tighter, longing for the day to come sooner.

***

The day of Gaara’s arrival dawned cold and grey, and by early evening the clouds held an orange tint to them, the air heavy with moisture. Lee stretched his back as he bundled Metal into his carrier, the dull ache of his old surgery flickering to the surface momentarily. He shook it off, the excitement of Gaara’s arrival taking over, and he arrived at the gates early as usual.

He passed the time doing squats with Metal as extra weight, the sun sinking to the horizon just as a small group walked through the gates.

As promised, Gaara had traveled from Suna a day early with only his personal ANBU, leaving the teams and various dignitaries attending the chuunin exams to be escorted separately by Kankurou and the rest of the security force. Gaara’s face was pink from the cold and partially covered by the folds of his scarf, but Lee noticed a flicker of a smile when he saw Lee and Metal coming to greet them.

“Kazekage-sama! Welcome!” Lee greeted, reverting to the formal title as they were in public.

“Lee, Metal,” Gaara greeted. Lee beamed at him, desperately wanting to throw his arms around him, but holding back as best as he could. It was a moment before Lee realized he hadn’t said anything and had just been smiling like an idiot.

“Um, you must be tired from your journey! Would you do me the honour of joining me for dinner Kazekage-sama?”

“Aaah!” Metal exclaimed, bouncing excitedly in his carrier.

“That would be nice,” Gaara said, as if that hadn’t been the plan all along.

Gaara dismissed his guards and followed Lee to his new apartment, Lee keeping up enough chatter for the both of them the whole time. He bounded up the flight of stairs to the second floor of the low-rise building while Gaara following at a more sedate pace, and fumbled with his keys as he unlocked the front door and ushered Gaara in.

As soon as the door clicked shut, they reached for each other, meeting in an eager kiss as they cupped each other’s faces. They each let out a contented breath as they sank into the familiar motion, Metal cocooned between them in his carrier. Lee could feel the tears beginning to burn behind his eyes but tried his best to keep them at bay as he inhaled a breath that was all Gaara, sweaty and dusty from the road, but there under everything.

Gaara’s arms snaked around the back of Lee’s neck, pulling him closer as Lee brushed his thumbs over his cheeks. He couldn’t help but smile into Gaara’s lips, finally breaking the kiss to press more against Gaara’s cheeks and forehead.

“Hi,” Lee finally said, leaning his forehead against Gaara’s.

“Hi.”

Gaara let out a contented sigh as they stood in the genkan holding each other, Metal gazing up at them as if trying to understand why he wasn’t the centre of attention at the moment.

“How was the trip?” Lee asked quietly.

“Cold.”

Lee huffed a smile. “I hope you are warmer now.”

He wrapped his arms as best he could around Gaara’s shoulders, finally lifting his head to meet the pale eyes he’d been thinking of for the past month and a half.

“I am,” Gaara said, a genuine smile breaking over his face as Metal grabbed at his scarf and let out a babble.

“And look, you made it just in time!” Lee noted, nodding out the window behind them.

Gaara turned to see fat, fluffy snowflakes beginning to fall outside, drifting lightly towards the street below and he smiled.

“Just in time.”

***

Lee woke the next morning blissfully warm, with a face full of red hair and an arm thrown over his stomach. It was still early, and Lee took a few extra moments to bask in the feeling of having Gaara splayed across his chest, sleeping peacefully. With the onset of the exams, Gaara would have more eyes on him, so it might be their only morning to spend together.

They had made the most of their time together the evening before, Gaara helping Lee to prepare a dinner of sukiyaki, taking every opportunity they could to brush a kiss over a forehead or rest a hand against a back. At one point while Metal was napping, they got a little caught up in each other and it wasn’t until they realized it was dark outside that they finally untangled from one another. They had fallen into bed later that evening with every intention of sleep, but ended up continuing their session from earlier, refamiliarizing each other with lips and hands until they finally couldn’t keep their eyes open anymore.

Beginning to hear the cracklings of Metal stirring through the monitor, Lee reluctantly extracted himself from the bed, tucking Gaara under the covers with a fond look before heading to Metal’s bedroom. After getting Metal up and changed, Lee opened the curtains in his son’s room and was shocked at the sight outside. He padded lightly back to his bedroom with Metal in his arms, and opened the curtains there as well, filling the room with bright morning light.

“Gaara,” Lee whispered. The covers moved slightly, a low mumble emerging from their depths. “Gaara, look!”

Gaara’s head emerged, looking none-too-amused, and he blearily looked beyond the window.

“Is that all snow?”

It seemed that the light snow that had begun just after Gaara’s arrival had intensified overnight, and everything outside was now covered in a deep blanket.

“It must be at least three feet deep!” Lee exclaimed. “I have not seen snow like this since the last time I was in Iron!”

Gaara shuddered and burrowed further under the blankets.

“Cold.”

“Here,” Lee said, plopping Metal in the centre of the bed and crawling over to lay on his other side. “Your own personal hot water bottle!”

Metal proceeded to roll towards Gaara and tug at the covers hiding his head with a curious string of babble.

“Where did Gaara go?” Lee asked. “Can you find him?”

Gaara let himself be uncovered, opening a sleepy eye at the curious baby.

“Boo.”

Metal squealed and let out a high-pitched laugh, reaching for Gaara’s face to pat.

“Oh no, where did he go?” Lee asked, covering Gaara’s face with the duvet again.

Metal once again tugged the cover off to reveal Gaara once more, laughing.

“There he is! Now where did Metal go?” Lee asked, tossing a fold of blanket over the baby’s head before pulling it off. “There he is!”

Gaara let out a huff of amusement at Metal’s delight in the game, watching the father and son play with a soft expression still tinged with sleep. Lee’s eyes suddenly lit up as he held Metal up over his head.

“Metal, should we go play in the snow?”

He must have taken Metal’s happy spit bubble as a yes, because suddenly Lee was out of bed and tugging the blankets off a grumbling Gaara.

“Gaara! Metal has never seen snow before, come experience the wonder of youth!”

His hopes of going back to sleep quashed, Gaara reluctantly followed Lee to the hall closet where he was pulling out a box from the back filled with colourful winter wear.

“Make sure to bundle up!” Lee exclaimed, thrusting a blue knit hat at Gaara, complete with ear flaps and a yellow pompom.

It was still early by the time they were finally dressed for outside, the thick blanket of snow making the village seem even quieter than normal as they carefully picked their way down to the street. Despite their many layers, the frigid morning air was still a shock, their breath clouding in front of their faces. Lee scooped up a handful of snow in his gloved hand, holding it up for Metal to see up close.

“Look, my little leaf, this is snow!”

Metal seemed perplexed at the white fluff, his little eyebrows scrunched from within his black and white panda snowsuit as he reached out to grab it in his mittens and bring it to his mouth, making a face at the unexpected cold.

“Is it soft?” Lee asked, holding Metal just above a nearby drift so his legs were dangling in the snow.

“Aaah!”

Metal kicked at the snow, stirring up flurries of crystals that shimmered in the morning light.

“I do not think I have ever seen the village look so beautiful!” Lee exclaimed, as he hoisted Metal back onto his hip. “It is so magical!”

Gaara huffed, his breath escaping from the scarf he’d wound around Lee’s ridiculous hat. “Magically cold.”

“You should move around to stay warm!”

“I’m fine,” Gaara said, pulling his cloak tighter around his shoulders.

There was a sudden glint in Lee’s eye and with the speed of a taijutsu master, he scooped up a handful of snow and flung it at Gaara, hitting him square in the shoulder.

Gaara’s stunned expression quickly morphed as he leveled a stern look at Lee.

“That was not wise.”

A grin split Lee’s face and he took off into the snow with Metal, letting out a mock cry of terror. Gaara took off after him, scooping up snow in both hands as he waded through the deep drifts, intent on his prey.

Even Lee’s speed was reduced by the deep snow, but he still managed to miss Gaara’s first attempt at revenge, a clump of snow sailing past Lee’s ear as he and Metal laughed. The three of them ran in circles, carving undulating paths through the untouched snow as they chased each other and traded frozen projectiles, until finally Lee stopped and held up a hand.

“Okay, okay! We yield!”

Gaara narrowed his eyes, breathing hard at the unexpected workout.

“Fine,” he said, dropping the pile of snow he’d been planning on covering Lee’s head with. “Truce?”

Lee stepped towards him and held out a hand. “Truce.”

Gaara took Lee’s hand in a show of good faith, only to find himself jerked forward as Lee fell back into the snow, pulling Gaara with him. Metal shrieked with laughter against Lee’s chest as the snow engulfed them from all sides, a flurry of crystals swirling through the air.

“Warmer now?” Lee asked with a grin, as Gaara sputtered, trying to hold himself up above Lee, which only made him sink further into the drift. The snow rose all around them, blocking out the light and hiding them from view where they lay.

“I suppose.”

Gaara leaned down and kissed Lee, his nose cold where it brushed against Lee’s cheek, but his mouth still blindingly hot. Lee pulled Gaara flush against his chest, their combined breath melting the ice crystals that had formed in their eyebrows and stuck to their lashes.

Submerged in the snowbank and could have stayed curled against each other for a long time, but Gaara pulled back suddenly, remembering that they were in still in public, even if there weren’t many people awake yet.

“We should get cleaned up,” he said, getting to his feet and looking around to ensure that they hadn’t had an audience. Lee slowly rose out of the trench, brushing the snow off of Metal’s suit with a slight flush, guilty that he’d let himself get carried away.

***

Konoha had essentially come to a standstill, with only the most determined residents wading through the deep snow for essentials, leaving the occasional meandering trench through the streets in their wake.

With the amount of snow that had fallen, and the fact that many exam attendees had been en route to Konoha when they were unexpectedly snowed in, the decision was made to postpone the event until those stuck were able to resume their journey. Kankurou managed to get a message through to Temari, who passed on to Gaara that their brother and the rest of the Suna party were currently bunkered down at an inn midway between the two villages for the next few days.

Without the onset of the exams and the village mostly unpassable, it only made sense for Gaara to stay on at Lee’s place, both of them basking in the unexpected extra time they got to spend together. Gaara spent the day going through the pile of scrolls and papers he’d had delivered by his guard, Lee playing or working out with Metal nearby.

At the time when Lee would usually leave for his solo training session, he decided to brave the deep snow and make his way to Gai and Kakashi’s apartment. There was no way that Gai’s wheelchair could get through the streets, and Lee wanted to make sure that his sensei had everything he needed.

“Will you be alright here for a little while?” Lee asked, getting out Metal’s carrier.

Gaara nodded absently, signing the bottom of a scroll and sealing it. “You can leave Metal here if you want.”

“Really?” Lee asked, pausing with one arm into his coat.

“It will probably be easier getting through the snow.”

“Are you sure? He won’t distract you from your work?”

Gaara waved a hand. “We’ll be fine.”

“Alright, I will be back as soon as I can!” Lee bent down to give Metal a kiss on the head where he was playing with a set of blocks on the floor. “Be good my little leaf!”

***

When Lee returned an hour later, shaking the snow off his boots before opening the front door, he heard the high-pitched, bubbling sound of Metal giggling, and walked into an adorable sight.

Metal sat on the floor next to Gaara, surrounded by pieces of ripped paper, reaching out as Gaara offered him another piece.

“And what do we think of the Raikage’s trade proposal?” Gaara asked.

Metal clutched one end of the offered paper in a fist as Gaara pulled the other side away, splitting the paper with a loud rip. Metal immediately dissolved into giggles, as he clutched the ripped paper in his hands, and Lee was surprised to hear the quiet laugh coming out of Gaara at the reaction.

Gaara held out another large piece of paper, Metal reaching out his hand with a happy gurgle at what he knew was coming next.

“You haven’t ripped it yet,” Gaara chuckled, before pulling the paper away again, Metal falling to his side with laugher at the apparently hilarious sound.

“Having fun?” Lee asked from the genkan, unable to keep the smile off his face at the sight.

Gaara looked up, shaking his head in amusement as he continued to chuckle.

“This is quite the mess you’ve made, young man!” Lee said, he came over to join Metal and Gaara.

“Da!” Metal exclaimed, reaching out for Lee to pick him up.

“Did you have fun with Gaara?”

“Sorry about the mess,” Gaara said, after composing himself. “It seems your son and I hold similar positions on international trade.”

Lee laughed, and kissed Gaara’s cheek.

“Good to know!”

“Ah!” Metal said, pointing at Gaara from Lee’s arms.

“Who’s that?” Lee asked. “Is that G-AA-RA?”

“aGA!”

“That’s right! G-AA-RA!”

“Gaa!”

Metal reached his arms out towards Gaara, repeating his new word with more force.

“GA!”

“I think you have a new fan,” Lee said, handing his son to Gaara, who couldn’t help the small smile curving over his lips.

***

The village continued to be unpassable for the next few days, leaving Lee, Metal, and Gaara to settle into a comfortable routine. Lee would get up early with Metal while Gaara slept for a little while longer, before being roused with a cup of coffee and Metal’s insistence to cuddle with Lee and Gaara in bed. Once fully up, Gaara spent most of the day working while Lee and Metal went about their usual routine, playing together nearby, or Lee trying to convince Gaara to join in on their workouts (to varying levels of success). In the evenings Gaara would help Lee cook dinner, and then Gaara would work some more in the evening, usually interrupted by Metal crawling over and wanting to show off one of his toys.

The best moments were after Metal went to bed and Lee and Gaara were able to curl up on the couch, watching a movie, or more likely filling the time with long, drawn out kisses. The urgency they usually felt during their fleeting moments together was gone, allowing them to slip into an ease and contentment within the bubble of Lee’s apartment.

“I wish we could stay like this all the time,” Lee murmured one night as they were about to fall asleep, snuggled under the covers in Lee’s bed with Gaara’s head on his chest.

Gaara hummed, a hopeful note tinged with acceptance at the reality that their current situation would have to end at some point.

“I have been thinking,” Lee began, before hesitating. “My paternity leave is up in a few months. I was thinking I might apply to be an exchange instructor.”

Gaara lifted his head, looking at Lee curiously. Lee continued.

“Then I could be in Suna for part of the year, and we would not have to be apart for so long. I am sure I could bring Metal with me and find a daycare in Suna during the day.”

“You would be alright being away from your friends for so long? And your sensei?” Gaara asked quietly.

“It would be a new adventure! I am sure I would miss them, but I would come back to Konoha between semesters. What do you think?”

Lee looked a little unsure as he looked down at Gaara. The idea had been brewing in his head for a little while now, and it seemed like the perfect solution to their current situation. Of course, they would still need to keep things quiet while he was in Suna, but they could figure something out. It had to be better than these months-long stretches apart, with only a few stolen moments in between. If Gaara needed to be in Suna, then Lee would come to him.

Gaara leaned up and kissed Lee, a soft press that instantly put him at ease.

“It sounds perfect.”

***

The next morning, Lee got up extra early and got Metal settled in his bouncer before quickly getting to work. Before the snow arrived, they would have been in the middle of the exams, and he hadn’t been sure that he would get the chance to do much for Gaara on this day, so he wanted to make it extra special. First things first, breakfast!

By the time Lee heard Gaara stirring, Lee was just putting the finishing touches on the dining room table, and looked up as Gaara entered the living area, coming to a sudden stop at the sight before him.

“Happy Birthday!” Lee exclaimed spreading his arms wide. He’d decorated the dining area with balloons and ribbons, a banner hung from the ceiling with ‘Happy Birthday Gaara!’ painted on it, and there was a stack of warm blueberry pancakes on the table, along with juice, fresh fruit, and crispy bacon. Metal batted at the balloons Lee had tied to his highchair, as Lee came around to pull a seemingly stunned Gaara into a hug.

Gaara said nothing for a moment, and Lee was surprised to feel him tense up within his arms. Lee pulled back and tried to plant a kiss against the scar on Gaara’s forehead, but he turned his head away with a jerk.

“Would you like some breakfast?” Lee asked with a smile, hoping to ease the strange tension that suddenly seemed to fill the room.

“I am not very hungry,” Gaara said flatly. “Thank you but I have work to do.”

“O-okay.”

Lee couldn’t help but feel confused as Gaara walked away to settle at the kotatsu, his back to the decorated table.

***

Gaara was quiet and withdrawn for the rest of the day, refusing Lee’s offers of food or tea, and reading scroll after scroll, a constant furrow between his eyes. Lee was sure he’d done something wrong, but couldn’t be sure exactly what it was. He knew the decorations and the breakfast he’d made hadn’t been much, he’d had to use whatever he could find in the back of the hall closet, but he thought he’d done fairly well with the little resources he had.

He went about his day as usual, leaving Gaara to his work and trying not to bother him. Even Metal seemed to sense that something was amiss, and was unusually subdued, picking up on the concern emanating from his father. As the day wore on, Lee began to worry that perhaps Gaara was having second thoughts about his idea to apply for the exchange position. Maybe Gaara had felt pressured the night before and didn’t actually want Lee in Suna. With all the issues of the council there it might be more of a problem than Lee had originally thought.

Lee’s thoughts continued to spiral until early evening, when Gaara finally got up without a word, and headed out of the room.

“I’m going to bed.”

“Did you not want something for dinner?” Lee asked from where he was sitting at the still-decorated table feeding Metal.

“No.”

“Okay…goodnight,” Lee said, as the bedroom door shut.

A few hours later, Lee tentatively opened the door to his bedroom, a sliver of light falling on Gaara’s form in the bed. He was curled up on the far side, his back to the door, and Lee could tell that he was still awake.

Lee turned off the light and slid silently into the other side of the bed. He stared at the back of Gaara’s head for a moment, trying to decide if he should say something. He desperately wanted to reach across the bed and make whatever was wrong better, but he also didn’t want to pressure him.

“I am sorry if I did something to upset you,” He finally said quietly. “Please talk to me.”

The silence hung between them, the only sound in the dark bedroom Gaara’s low breathing.

“It’s…not you.”

The words were so quiet that Lee had to strain the hear them, and he waited for Gaara to continue, holding his breath.

“The day I was born was the day my mother died,” Gaara finally said, only slightly louder. “I don’t celebrate it.”

Lee was quiet, letting the words sink in. Of course, he’d know that Gaara’s mother had died in childbirth, and all the turmoil that had come after, but he hadn’t realized that it still caused Gaara so much pain after so many years. Despite reconciling with his siblings and learning the truth about his mother, it was obviously still a heavy burden that Gaara carried.

Lee reached out a hand tentatively, resting it gently on Gaara’s arm.

“I am so sorry.”

Gaara’s muscles tensed under Lee’s hand, but after a few moments he let out a sigh, and relaxed slightly.

“It’s not your fault. I just don’t like to be reminded. I’m sorry.”

Lee kept his hand on Gaara’s arm, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth as his shoulder slowly started to soften.

“Can I hold you?” Lee finally asked, wanting to comfort Gaara the best way he knew how.

Gaara was still for a moment, then slowly nodded his head. Lee shuffled across the bed, wrapping an arm around Gaara’s waist and pulling him flush against his chest. Lee curled against Gaara protectively, and Gaara settled back against him, letting their legs tangle together. They didn’t speak, but remained intertwined for the rest of the night, until they fell asleep with Lee’s warm breath against the back of Gaara’s neck, Gaara clutching Lee’s arm securely against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a sense of Gaara and Metal's paper ripping game, it was inspired by what may be the cutest video on the internet:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqkdw8-D0wY&t=1s


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely did not mean for this chapter to take so long to get out, but it's a long one, so hopefully that makes up for it!  
Please note the change in rating!

Lee woke the next morning still curled around Gaara’s back, his nose pressed against the soft skin at the nape of his neck. He closed his eyes against the bright sunlight that lit the room, the insides of his eyelids glowing red. He wanted nothing more than to let sleep take him again, but the monitor on the nightstand crackled with Metal’s fussing, and Lee could tell that Gaara was already awake, his breathing without the deep, steady rhythm of sleep, although he remained completely still. Lee hoped he hadn’t been awake the whole night.

It had taken a long time until Lee himself had fallen asleep the night before, his mind going over and over the disastrous birthday surprise and how quickly and completely Gaara had shut down. It had been such a contrast to the days leading up to it, when Lee felt like he was getting to see glimpses of the real Gaara more and more. There were probably very few people who got to see those moments, and Lee tucked each habit and quirk away as reminders.

The little huff Gaara made whenever he read something he disagreed with in a document.

How Gaara would sip his tea even when it was practically still scalding, sucking a breath over it with a quiet slurp.

How he spoke to Metal as if he were a peer, without the affected intonation others used when talking to a child, as if they were simply having a conversation whenever the baby handed him a toy or babbled at him.

Other moments made Lee feel like he was the only other person in the world who got to see them, and he took extra care to appreciate how rare they were.

Gaara first thing in the morning, soft and sleepy, his hair tousled against the pillow.

How Gaara leaned into his touch, whether it was a hand at his back or a caress of the cheek.

The little noises that Gaara breathed when their kisses threatened to tip over into something more-

But Lee had been too eager, had pushed too far like he always did, and in an instant, the real Gaara had been shut away again.

Metal started crying in earnest and Lee pushed himself up on an elbow, trying his best to extract himself from around Gaara without disturbing him too much. At least Gaara had allowed him that small relief at the end of the day, although Lee worried that it was more for his own benefit than Gaara’s.

“Sorry, I will get him,” Lee rasped. “Go back to sleep.”

Gaara caught Lee’s arm as it slid from his chest, turning to face him. He looked drained, the marks around his eyes dark and hollow, uncertainty hovering at the edge of his expression as his grasp on Lee’s arm wavered. Before Lee had a chance to say anything though, Gaara gently pulled him down, with only the briefest of hesitation before their lips met. The invitation was more that Lee could have hoped for, and he found himself letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Both of their mouths were still cottony from sleep, but neither seemed in a hurry to part from their soft reconnection.

“Come back with Metal when you’re done,” Gaara said quietly into the space between them when they finally withdrew.

Lee smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips.

“Of course.”

***

The morning sun began to warm the world outside, shrinking the snowdrifts that had piled up and sending rivulets trickling through the streets, roofs dripping as they were slowly uncovered. The three occupants of Lee’s apartment remained wrapped up, however, spending the morning in bed until far later than usual, Lee only emerging long enough to secure provisions for an impromptu picnic breakfast amongst the covers. 

Although still quiet, Gaara seemed much more at ease than he had been the day before, his smile once again emerging as Metal offered him pieces of fruit and cereal (often pre-tasted), and accepting tea and toast from Lee. After breakfast, Lee read out loud from “The Very Youthful Turtle” (a Maito Gai first edition), making up voices for each character and narrating the story enthusiastically. By the time the turtle had achieved his goal of becoming the fastest swimmer in the pond and Lee turned the last page, both Metal and Gaara were fast asleep, Metal with his arms thrown above his head, and Gaara curled against his side. Lee’s plans to slip away for a morning workout instantly dissipated, and he curled against Metal’s other side, mentally doubling his afternoon sets.

By the time they all woke again, it was almost noon, and they reluctantly emerged from their down-filled cocoon. Lee changed Metal and settled him in his activity chair in the living room as Gaara gathered the remains of their breakfast and tidied the bed. When Gaara hadn’t emerged by the time Metal was happily playing, Lee poked his head back into the bedroom to find Gaara sitting on the edge of the bed, a brightly coloured book with a familiar cover in his hand.

“I was tucking in the sheets,” Gaara explained. “This was under your mattress.” Lee flushed red, and to his horror, could only look on as Gaara peered at the cover of _Chin Chin Hot Springs_. He knew he should have found a better hiding spot for it!

“It was a gift!” Lee blurted, his voice high and squeaky. “For research!”

Gaara flipped through a few pages, brow quirking up as he stopped to read a passage.

“Research?”

“To be prepared! Just in case!”

Gaara skimmed through a few more pages as Lee continued to babble before shutting the book and meeting Lee in the doorway.

“Perhaps I should read it too, then,” He said calmly, stepping close. “Just in case.” The hint of a smile turned up the corner of his mouth, his knuckles resting against Lee’s chest where he held the book between them.

“If- if you would like,” Lee managed to get out. The edge of Gaara’s knuckle moved against the fabric of his shirt ever so slightly, a caress that sent a shiver down his spine.

Their explorations of each other had been relatively chaste until now, limited to the occasional hand under a shirt or a kiss beneath a jaw. They both still changed in separate rooms and slept fully clothed, and while their kissing often left them both breathless, they hadn’t spoken again about going further. But at that moment there was something in Gaara’s gaze. Something wild and simmering just beneath the surface that made Lee’s heart race. 

The sound of tapping at the kitchen window broke the charged moment, and Lee cleared his throat as Gaara brushed past him, recognizing the chakra as a member of his ANBU. Gaara’s guards had made themselves scarce over the past few days, appearing only to deliver messages or important documents that Gaara needed, the rest of the time remaining hidden nearby. Lee hadn’t asked how much they knew about why Gaara was staying at the home of a Konoha ninja. It was probably the truth, but thankfully they were duty bound to keep the Kazekage’s secrets.

“The exams are to reconvene the day after tomorrow,” Gaara said frowning at a scroll as Lee entered the kitchen. “The snow has melted enough that Kankurou and the rest of his group should be here late tonight.”

Lee’s face fell.

“Oh. That is good.”

He knew their time together would have to come to an end at some point. It had already been much longer than either of them had anticipated or could have hoped for, but Lee couldn’t help but feel disappointed. With Kankurou and the rest of the Suna delegation in the village, Gaara would no longer be able to stay at Lee’s without facing questions, and it would be harder for them to be alone with the various events and duties surrounding the exams.

Their domestic bubble finally burst, they were both quiet as Gaara packed his few things and prepared to leave.

The village was already beginning to come back to life as Lee escorted Gaara through town, streets being cleared of snow and preparations made in anticipation of the influx of visitors. Despite the commotion, Lee could feel the eyes on them as they made their way towards the guesthouses and he made sure to keep an appropriate amount of space between them as they walked, holding onto the straps of Metal’s carrier to keep his hands occupied. It felt awkward and unnatural, the distance seeming greater than it actually was.

A kimono-clad woman appeared in front of one of the guesthouses on the southern edge of the village as they approached, bowing deeply.

“Kazekage-sama, welcome! Your suite is ready for you!”

“Thank you.” Gaara said with a nod. She remained in the doorway, ready to usher Gaara inside as he turned to Lee and lowered his voice. “The attending Kage are having working sessions during the first phases of the exam, and the Konoha council has arranged a number of evening events throughout the week.”

Lee read between the lines. He knew that Gaara likely wouldn’t have much free time from now on. He’d been prepared to be patient, but their unexpected respite together had thrown a wrench in his resolve, and now the thought of going back to an empty apartment, with all the reminders of Gaara’s absence made his chest clench.

“We will both be attending the finals next week though!” Lee said, trying to sound optimistic. “So I suppose I will see you then!”

“It seems that way,” Gaara said quietly. The furrow between his eyes had returned.

“I look forward to our next meeting then Kazekage-sama!” Lee said, switching back to formalities.

“Lee…”

Gaara raised a hand as if to touch Lee’s cheek, but caught himself and let it drop.

“I look forward to it too.”

***

Lee decided to stop by Tenten’s apartment during his walk back, to see if she could take Metal for an hour or two while he got in a training session. He needed to feel the familiar movement of his body, the burn in his muscles, something else to focus on instead of Gaara on the other side of the village.

“Can you believe all the snow we got?” Tenten exclaimed, as she went about preparing tea. “I feel bad for everyone who was on the road. Do you know where Gaara ended up waiting it out?”

“I believe the Suna group made it to an inn on the edge of River,” Lee said attempting to be casual as he bounced Metal in his lap. “But uh, Gaara is already here.”

“What?! Since when?!”

“Just before the storm hit,” Lee admitted, his face flushing.

“At your place? OOOooo,” Tenten teased. “How was it?”

“It was wonderful,” Lee said with a wistful sigh.

Tenten chuckled. “I remember that feeling. Four days of sex will do that to you.”

“TENTEN!” Lee exclaimed, quickly covering Metal’s ears, an action the baby seemed to find infinitely amusing.

“Oh, he’s fine!” Tenten insisted. “He has no idea what that word means, although I certainly hope you two were able to control yourselves until he was out of the room.”

“Gaara and I would never-! I mean, we did not-“ Lee cried, face blazing. “If Gaara and I were ever to…privacy would be of the utmost concern, but-”

“Wait, wait, wait. _IF_? Are you telling me you and Gaara haven’t-?”

“This is not an appropriate conversation for an infant!” Lee exclaimed, standing up abruptly and taking Metal to the other side of the room to settle on the floor with some toys.

“But you must have at least done _some_ stuff?” Tenten pressed, trailing after him incredulously.

Lee seemed intensely focused on getting Metal’s toys out, shaking his head once intently.

“Nothing?! Not even a little over the clothes action?”

“TENTEN!”

“But you’re sleeping together!”

“Yes! Sleeping!”

“Are you telling me that you and Gaara were alone in your apartment for four days and absolutely nothing sexual happened?”

“We are- We are taking things slow!”

“You know what to do right? I don’t have to give you The Talk?”

Lee wanted to die.

“Kakashi-sensei has already given me some very informative literature!”

Tenten let out a laugh. “Oh my god, you poor thing!”

Lee glared at her as he took a seat back at the kitchen table and took a sip of tea.

“So what’s the holdup then?” Tenten asked, sitting across from him. “Have you thought about it?”

Lee vividly remembered the moment earlier today in his bedroom, how Gaara’s brief touch had sent electricity swirling through his chest and dipping lower. He’d felt it before, that nervous sort of excitement, when Gaara’s mouth was at his ear, or his hands would graze the bare skin of his stomach, and as much as Lee would want it to continue, he was also incredibly aware that they were about to cross a line into foreign territory. 

“It is just such a big step!” Lee exclaimed, a flush rising on his cheeks again. “I do not want to rush things or for Gaara to think I am some sort of horn dog! There are so many other things I admire about him!”

“Lee, I doubt anyone could think that of you,” Tenten said with an empathetic chuckle. “But you of all people should know that passion can be an important part of a relationship! It’s okay to be nervous, but try not to put too much pressure on it. As long as it’s something you both want, it can actually bring you closer together. Plus it’s really fun.”

Tenten winked and took a sip of tea as she let her advice sink in, and waited for Lee’s face to stop burning.

“So, when do you get to see him again?” She asked, changing the subject.

Lee sighed. “I am not sure. It might be a while, with the exams and everything.”

“I bet he’ll find a moment to slip away, if he knows what’s good for him.”

Metal had crawled over to them and Tenten scooped him up into her arms.

“Well Mister Metal, shall we go annoy Uncle Neji while your dad gets some training in?”

***

Konoha soon began to fill up with shinobi from the Land of Fire’s neighbouring regions, a diverse mix of genin teams, all vying to be promoted to chuunin. Along with them came instructors, dignitaries, and civilians, and the village bustled throughout the first week, filling up the inns and restaurants, and packing the streets. Although the first phases of the exams were not open to the public, everyone was eager to watch the individual matchups in the finals and see how the skills of each village’s shinobi stacked up against one another. Since the war, there was less animosity between the villages, so while there were still competitive rivalries and national pride that encouraged betting, the entire village held an atmosphere of celebration.

Despite the excitement and activity throughout the village, since he was still on parental leave, Lee’s days remained much the same. He took care of Metal, went for walks around the village, and tried to fit in training sessions whenever Gai didn’t have a class to teach or Neji and Tenten were off-duty. The training grounds were overrun with genin from every village, trying to get in as much last-minute practice before their skills were tested and Lee couldn’t help but think back to how hard he had trained in the days leading up to his first exams, honing his punches and kicks until his legs were bruised and his knuckles were bloody. He could still see the faint line of a scar from where he’d needed stitches over his knuckles, although of course, by the end of the exams he would have more stitches than he could count.

He found that there was no respite from reminders of when he had first met Gaara.

If only their past selves could see them now.

Over the first week of the exams, Lee kept hoping that Gaara would find a moment to slip away, the anticipation a constant pull. He took to staying up later than normal, reading or stretching long after he’d put Metal to bed, his heart leaping every time he though he heard a footstep in the hall or a tapping at his window. It was only when he could no longer keep his eyes open that he finally fell into bed defeated, staring at the empty pillow beside him.

Finally, the first day of the finals arrived, and Lee woke with renewed excitement, meeting Neji, Tenten and Gai early so they could make sure to get good seats in the stands. Metal seemed enthralled by the growing crowds, his dark eyes wide as he oversaw everything from his carrier. There was still a chill in the air, but the day had dawned bright and sunny, and everyone eagerly discussed the matchups, breaths clouding from within their winter layers.

Eight genin had made it through to the finals, so there would be four matches the first day, the winners of those moving through to the second day, until an overall winner was determined. At least one representative had made it through from each village attending, so all of the Kage would be in attendance, and Lee kept glancing up at the high platform at one end of the stadium as the start of the first match approached.

Finally, there was a cheer from the crowd and Kakashi appeared on the platform in his robes of office, leading the assembly of Kages as they took their seats for the matches. Gai let out a roar of encouragement for his husband, startling the people sitting in front of them, and Lee swore he could see Kakashi shaking his head. After Kakashi came the Raikage, standing a head taller than the others, his boar’s head belt glinting from within his robes. Next was Kurotsuchi, the newly appointed Tsuchikage, having recently taken over from her grandfather. The last to appear was Gaara, swathed in his white robes and hat, and Lee couldn’t help but cheer just a little louder as he came to stand beside his colleagues.

The crowd finally quieted and Kakashi began a speech welcoming the participants and spectators to the event, reiterating the strengthening of relations between nations and the power of friendly competition, but Lee was barely listening; his eyes were fixed on Gaara as the Kazekage surveyed the crowd. Gaara’s gaze swept over the area where Lee and his team were seated, and Lee’s held his breath, waiting for the moment their eyes would meet and they could convey a silent message to each other. Even if they couldn’t be physically together in that moment, it would be enough to hold on to until the moment they could. But Gaara’s gaze did not pause, the platform too far away to distinguish individual faces amongst the sea of people.

Lee sank as Kakashi finished his speech and the Kage took their seats, the first participants entering the stadium for the first match. A strong hand came down on his shoulder and squeezed as Gai gave Lee a sympathetic look. He could only give a resigned smile in return.

***

Lee decided to take the long way home after the matches, wanting to stretch his legs after sitting for so long. The matches had been exciting enough, the genins’ impressive skills keeping the crowd on the edge of their seats and cheering for each victor, but Lee kept finding his attention drawn to the Kage platform, willing Gaara to look in his direction. He wished he could have found some way to let Gaara know where he was, that he missed him, anything, but all too soon the matches ended for the day and the Kage made their exit.

He was just approaching the thoroughfare in front of the Hokage building, where all of the main radial roads converged when his attention was caught by a group passing a little way in front of him. He instantly recognized them as Sunan dignitaries from their clothing, and as they parted he saw one of them speaking to Gaara as they headed towards Hokage building.

“Gaara!”

Gaara looked up, head snapping in Lee’s direction as the group came to a halt.

“I mean, Kazekage-sama,” Lee said, revising his misstep as he approached the group. “Hello!”

“Lee. It’s good to see you.” Gaara’s face softened in a genuine smile, and Lee’s heart leapt.

“Ga!” Metal bounced in his carrier, pumping his arms in emphasis.

“May I introduce Rock Lee and his son Metal,” Gaara said to the officials accompanying him. “Konoha’s top taijutsu expert.”

Lee flushed at the praise, although the dignitaries nodded disinterestedly.

“Did you enjoy the matches?” Lee asked, clearing his throat. He wished they could have shared something more significant, but even small talk made him grin ridiculously, and Metal squirmed in his carrier, reaching his arms towards Gaara, his face lit up.

“GA!”

“Yes, this year’s genin’s skills are impressive.”

“The Sunan kunoichi from the second match was amazing! The way she manipulated her chakra strings-“

“Forgive me Kazekage-sama,” the official at Gaara’s side interrupted. “Your presence is necessary in this afternoon’s tariff negotiations. We should be on our way.”

“We can spare a moment,” Gaara said lowly, brows narrowing.

“I will still need to finish briefing you before we arrive. I am sure your friend understands.”

The man gave Lee fake smile. 

“Of course!” Lee exclaimed, taking a step back. “My apologies. Do not let me keep you!”

Gaara looked for a moment like he was going to argue, but his shoulders dropped and he looked back at Lee. “Forgive me.”

The official motioned for Gaara to continue towards the Kage building. “After you Kazekage-sama.”

Lee gave Gaara a reassuring smile, hoping it was enough to convey everything he couldn’t say in the moment as the delegation continued on their way. Letting out a sigh, Lee finally turned in the opposite direction, towards the residential area, as Metal began to fuss, kicking his legs and letting out a whine.

“Gaaa!”

He strained in his carrier, reaching back in the direction Gaara had gone, beginning to cry in earnest, his tiny voice rising in pitch.

“GaaAAA! GAAAAA!!!”

Lee tried to sooth his son, patting his chest through the carrier as he walked, fighting the urge to look back as Metal’s wails filled the street.

***

The second day of the finals was more intense than the first, with only two matches taking place, but lasting much longer. Konoha had a participant in both matches, which made the crowd especially excited, the first match against the Sunan kunoichi with the chakra strings, and the second against an Iwa shinobi who had turned the entire arena into thick pools of mud the day before.

Lee was planning on taking the same route back from the stadium after the matches today, on the slim chance he happened to run into Gaara again. Metal had cried almost the entire way home the day before, until finally falling asleep, and honestly Lee didn’t blame him. He wasn’t sure if the brief meeting had made things better or worse, but with the finals almost over, Lee still didn’t know if he and Gaara would get the chance to see each other alone again before he left, so Lee would take anything he could get.

As they waited for the matches to start, Gai was off somewhere with Metal (likely showing him off to friends) while Lee and his team were debating which genin had the best advantage that day, when Tenten waved to someone in the distance.

“Shikamaru! Temari!”

“Hey,” Shikamaru said, taking one of the free seats in the row behind them.

“Come to cheer on Suna?” Tenten asked Temari as she sat down beside her husband.

“Who wouldn’t?” Temari said with a smirk.

“You do realize you’re technically Konohan now, right?” Shikamaru asked.

“I am a duel citizen,” Temari corrected. “And Konoha has enough people here to cheer for them.”

“It seems like quite a large group that came with the Sunan teams,” Neji commented. “It’s a long way to travel, they must appreciate the support.”

“Yes, although I think some of the travellers might have been regretting their decision with all the unexpected snow. Kankurou has been complaining the entire time.”

“It must be nice having both of your brothers here for a visit, though!” Tenten said.

“At least they’re not staying with us this time,” Shikamaru drawled. “Gaara’s one thing, but Kankurou snores like a rutting buck.”

Temari jabbed him in the ribs as Tenten laughed. “So does Lee!”

“Hey!” Lee exclaimed, affronted.

“It’s always nice having them here, although they’ve both been busy. They’re coming over for dinner tonight actually, so it will be nice to have some time with them,” Temari said. “You’re welcome to join us if you’d like, I’m sure they’d love to see some friends.” She had addressed Tenten and Neji as well, but her gaze ended up on Lee.

“Oh, thank you so much for the offer,” Tenten replied. “But Neji and I are testing out the new sushi restaurant in town tonight. We’re thinking of having them cater for the wedding.”

“We are?” Neji asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t you remember? I’m sure I mentioned it,” Tenten said, giving Lee a conspiratorial look. “I’m sure Lee would love to join you though!”

“Oh, ah, yes!” Lee stammered. “That would be very nice, if it is not too much trouble!”

“Not at all,” Temari said, turning her attention to the arena as the first competitors stepped out. “They’ll be glad to see you.”

***

Lee arrived at the Nara compound early, taking a couple laps around the block with Metal so as not to seem too eager. When he finally rang the bell, it was precisely 6:04pm, which was as fashionably late as he could manage.

“Come on in,” Temari greeted, ushering Lee into the genkan. “They’re running a bit late. Shikamaru was in a meeting with them this afternoon so they should all be here soon.”

Lee swallowed as he removed his shoes. He hadn’t been alone with Temari since she’d accosted him about his and Gaara’s relationship so many months before, and wasn’t quite sure where he stood with her now. He set Metal down on the living room rug where Shikadai was attempting to stack blocks, and sat on the couch gingerly.

“Are you sure it is alright that I am here?”

“As long as you two behave yourselves,” She said with a stern look, as she settled into an armchair nearby. “Shikamaru and Kankurou are too oblivious to catch on, and besides, you used to be here all the time before.”

“I hope I do not make things too awkward, but thank you for inviting me.”

Temari and Lee fell into silence as they watched Metal and Shikadai interact. A year older, Shikadai was crouched next to the younger child, handing him blocks and showing him where to put them, although Metal seemed much more interested in putting them in his mouth.

“I know it can’t be easy.” Temari said after a moment.

“How did you and Shikamaru deal with it?” Lee asked quietly. “The distance.”

“It was tough,” Temari admitted. “If anything, it only got harder as we got closer, although we never had to hide it.”

Shikadai gave up on his tower and started running a block over the carpet instead, crashing it into the other piles, which made Metal laugh.

“Gaara doesn’t really talk about it, but I can tell it’s been hard on him,” Temari continued. “The council has been pressing the idea of-“

Temari was cut short by the sound of footsteps on the wooden engawa outside, and the front door slid open to the sound of Kankurou complaining loudly.

“If I have to sit through one more meeting of old geezers arguing about the price of grain, I’m gonna lose my fu-!”

“Unka Kanko!”

Shikadai bolted towards the door and caught Kankurou around the knees in a hug.

“Oof! Temari what are you feeding this kid? He’s gonna be knocking me down soon!” Kankurou hefted his nephew up into the air with exaggerated effort for a hug. “Hey bud, how’s it hangin?”

“Eating me out of house and home,” Shikamaru drawled with a grin as his son insisted on being passed to him for a hug as well before being set down. “Look who else is here.”

Gaara trailed slightly behind the others, still in his robe but with his hat hanging down his back. He looked tired, his face pale and drawn, but his eyes crinkled into a tender smile when he saw his nephew.

“Hello Shikadai.”

“Unka Gaaraa!”

Gaara kneeled down to receive his hug, and Lee couldn’t help but smile as he watched the interaction, noticing how Gaara’s shoulders relaxed slightly before he released Shikadai to run back into the living room.

“Temari, I need a drink! Bureaucracy has been especially poopy today!” Kankuro proclaimed loudly, earning a giggle from Shikadai and a swat from Temari as he entered the living room. “Oh, hey Bowl Cut, didn’t know you were joining us.”

Gaara’s head snapped up from where he was removing his shoes, surprised to meet Lee’s smiling face.

“Hello!” Lee greeted with a wave. “Temari was nice enough to invite me and my team when we ran into each other yesterday, but Neji and Tenten had other plans. I hope you do not mind me joining you for dinner?”

“No,” Gaara said quietly.

“More the merrier, as long as I don’t have to cook,” Kankuro said, dropping down onto the other side of the couch.

“When have you ever cooked?” Temari asked.

“There was that one time! I mean, I know eggs aren’t supposed to be that colour, but they were pretty good! At least before all the vomiting…”

Despite the open space between Lee and Kankurou on the couch, Gaara chose to sit in the other arm chair, eyes flicking to Lee and then away. Metal had crawled to Lee in the commotion, pulling himself up and holding onto Lee’s pant leg as he stared uncertainly at the newcomers, but seeing Gaara he pointed a finger.

“Ga!”

He looked to Lee as if for confirmation, and then back at Gaara before plopping himself down on his rear and crawling over to Gaara’s chair.

Kankurou chuckled. “Curious little guy, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he is very social!” Lee exclaimed, as Metal pulled himself up on the chair and patted at Gaara’s knee. “How was your meeting?”

Kankurou groaned as Shikamaru pressed a bottle of beer into his hands and sat down on the carpet with Shikadai. “Brutal. I can’t wait to be rid of these stuffy old farts!”

“It’s rare that we’re able to have so many villages represented,” Gaara said, allowing Metal to grab at his fingers. “It’s a good opportunity for discussion.”

“Yeah but you weren’t the one cooped up with them in the middle of nowhere for four days in the middle of a freaking snowstorm!” Kankurou exclaimed, taking a long swig of beer. “Everywhere I turned some old guy wanted to drag me off so he could bend my ear about his own ‘candidate for consideration’.”

“Their what?” Lee asked.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, a free drink is a free drink, but having to listen to these guys go on and on about how beautiful and educated and perfect their daughters are got old pretty fast.” Kankurou took another drag and pointed his bottle at Gaara. “You owe me big time.”

Gaara avoided the questioning look Lee gave him, his eyes trained on the carpet in front of him.

“Although I suppose you’ll get your own taste of it tomorrow,” Kankurou continued. “At least I won’t have to be the go-between anymore.”

“What’s tomorrow?” Lee asked, still not understanding what Kankurou was getting at.

“Some stupid dinner thing for all the Kages and their entourage after end of the exams. The Sunan officials have been dying for a chance to introduce their daughters to Gaara.”

“Can we change the subject?” Gaara asked, giving Kankurou a dark look.

“Fine, but you know they’re just gonna keep hassling you until you pick one.”

Gaara was silent as Kankurou drained the last of his beer, Temari sharing a silent look with Shikamaru. Gaara still wouldn’t meet Lee’s eyes.

“Excuse me,” Gaara said after a moment, standing up and leaving the room, his footsteps disappearing down the corridor.

“Man, I don’t know what’s up with him, he’s been a pill this whole time!” Kankurou exclaimed lowly. “All grumpy and moping around. You should have seen the way he snapped at Councillor Ushiro during the meeting today!”

“It doesn’t help if you keep antagonizing him!” Temari hissed. “You know he’s sensitive about the subject!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll apologize later.” Kankurou sighed. “It’s just been a long trip.”

“Well, while you’re here, why don’t you get Shikadai to show you his puppets. The arm came off one and needs fixing.”

Kankurou heaved himself off the couch. “Alright bud, let me see the patient, I’ll fix him up for ya!”

Shikadai grabbed his uncle’s hand and tugged him off towards his room as Shikamaru hoisted himself off the floor.

“I’m gonna check on the deer before dinner.”

“’Check the deer,’ right,” Temari said, rolling her eyes. “I better not smell smoke on you when you get back!”

“Troublesome woman,” Shikamaru said under his breath, kissing the crown of her head as he left, leaving Lee, Metal, and Temari alone in the living room.

“Go on,” Temari said, as Lee glanced towards the corridor Gaara had disappeared down. “I’ll watch Metal.”

“Really? Are you sure?” Lee asked, eyes flitting in the direction of Shikadai’s room where they could hear Kankurou playing with his nephew.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Lee padded quickly down the hall to where he knew he could find Gaara. The door to the back room was open, and Gaara leaned against the workbench amongst the many potted plants that had been brought in for the winter, his back to the door. Gaara looked over his shoulder as Lee slid the door closed behind him.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that,” Gaara said quietly.

Lee stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Gaara’s waist, pulling him back against his chest. Lee rested his chin on Gaara’s shoulder, and Gaara tipped his head against Lee’s.

“What was all that about?” Lee asked.

Gaara let out a long sigh. “The council is renewing their efforts to have me ‘settled’ as they call it, despite my resistance. It’s getting ridiculous.”

A pang of worry flitted through Lee’s mind at the thought. He hadn’t pressed Gaara about telling the council about their relationship, knowing that Gaara would be the one to face the inevitable backlash, but the same time he desperately wished they could just have everything out in the open. All the sneaking around and the secrets went against so much of his nature, but he had to stay strong.

“And this dinner tomorrow is inevitable going to be some long, drawn out thing,” Gaara continued, irritably. “I’ve barely had a moment to myself this whole trip, and we’re leaving the morning after.”

Lee gave Gaara a squeeze, realizing that meant this would be the last time they would have a moment alone together.

“I never thought I’d be wishing for another snowstorm,” Gaara said dryly.

Lee pressed a kiss to Gaara’s cheek, and he leaned into it for a moment, before turning his head up to capture Lee’s mouth with his own. Lee couldn’t help a little hum of pleasure escape as Gaara twisted to face Lee, cupping his jaw in his hands and pulling Lee closer.

Lee was incredibly aware of the number of people beyond the small room they were in, and that he and Gaara didn’t have much time, but he still couldn’t help his mouth parting as Gaara’s tongue brushed his bottom lip, and he pressed Gaara against the edge of the workbench as Gaara’s tongue slipped against his. Having only seen Gaara from afar for the last few days, and knowing they’d have to keep each other at arm’s length for the rest of the night, he gave in, allowing Gaara to overpower his senses and his resolve.

It was only when Lee accidentally knocked over a pot, spilling sandy soil across the counter that reality reared its head, and he pulled back, breaking the kiss to press his lips against Gaara’s cheekbone and temple instead.

“We will just have to appreciate the time we have been given,” He said, hoping his voice sounded calmer than his heartbeat.

***

The final match of the chuunin exams was incredibly close from start to finish, and by the time the Sunan kunoichi was declared the victor, the fight had lasted nearly an hour, and the ground of the arena was a wreck of deep furrows and charred earth. Kakashi gave a final speech to congratulate all the participants and declare the completion of the exams, thanking all the Kage and their villages for attending. As the crowds finally began to disperse, Lee watched until Gaara’s form disappeared from view, his last glimpse of him for the next few months, before getting up and heading home.

Despite spending the night before in Gaara’s company, there still seemed something anticlimactic about the trip. They’d said their goodbyes before leaving the privacy of the potting room, Gaara promising he would be back for Metal’s first birthday at the beginning of April, spending the rest of the evening with only the occasional shared glance. It had still been hard saying goodnight, and now, as Lee went about his evening, he couldn’t help thinking that somewhere in the village Gaara was being surrounded by woman vying for his affection.

Lee wasn’t exactly jealous, although he certainly wished he could walk right into that dinner and proudly proclaim Gaara as his most important person! Gai would be there as Kakashi’s husband, so maybe he could help run interference, as selfish as that sounded.

Lee went about his evening routine, trying to put the thoughts out of his mind, making dinner, cleaning up, and putting Metal to bed. Not long after, exhausted from so nights trying to stay awake, he collapsed into his own bed, and was asleep within minutes.

***

Lee’s body moved instinctually before he was fully awake, and it took him a few tense moments to adjust to the dark of his bedroom and figure out what had woken him. He didn’t feel the adrenaline of an attack though, even as the covers moved and a hand gently urged him to lay back down.

“Gaara?” Lee whispered. “What are you doing here? Is everything alright?”

Fingers slid over his chest and a body curled against his.

“I needed to see you.”

Lee couldn’t help but think the same, although he also knew that Gaara was taking a risk being there.

“Will someone not notice you are gone?” Lee asked, his mind still not fully comprehending the warm body against his chest.

“Let them notice,” Gaara said, burrowing into the space between Lee’s neck and shoulder, and letting out a long exhale.

As Lee relaxed, he shifted so he could wrap his arms around Gaara, holding him close. He must have still been wearing the formal garment from the event, the fabric under Lee’s hands silky and luxurious.

“How was the dinner?” Lee asked quietly, after a moment.

Gaara just shook his head against Lee’s neck, cold hands finding their way under Lee’s thin shirt and up his back, his fingers grasping at Lee’s skin. Seemingly unsatisfied, Gaara withdrew his hands and yanked his arm from the sleeve of his coat, shoving it away ungraciously so it slid off the bed. Lee could hear him fidgeting with the buttons of his shirt, the bed covers rustling as it too joined formal jacket.

“Did you want a shirt to sleep in?” Lee asked, raising up on an elbow as Gaara removed his lighter undershirt as well. The only light in the room came from the streetlamps outside, muted by the curtains, but Lee was drawn the pale expanse of Gaara’s bare chest.

“No.”

Gaara’s hands were under Lee’s shirt again, this time tugging it up and over his head until it joined the heap of clothes on the floor, and Gaara pressed himself against Lee until they were flush from shoulder to waist. Gaara pressed his cheek against Lee’s chest, his breath hot against his collarbone as Gaara’s hands roved across Lee’s back, sending shivers down his spine despite the warmth of the room. Lee hesitantly rested his hands on Gaara’s waist, his thumbs gently rubbing his side. They had never been this close before, skin against skin under the covers, and while Lee’s heart was racing, it was gratifying to have nothing more to separate them.

“Is this okay?” Gaara asked lowly, his breath gusting hot against the hollow of Lee’s neck.

“Yes,” Lee said quietly, gently stroking a hand up and down Gaara’s back in time with his breathing.

Gaara hands splayed against Lee’s back, as if trying to touch as much as he could, fingers digging gently at the planes of muscle. He nosed at the cord of Lee’s neck, making Lee shiver involuntarily when lips brushed the sensitive skin there. Lee arched against them as Gaara’s lips closed more firmly, leaving burning, wet marks as he continued up towards Lee’s jaw. Lee turned to capture Gaara’s mouth, breathing long and deep, one hand cupping Gaara’s cheek before dropping to stroke against the skin of his shoulder and down his arm, all while Gaara’s hands tangled in his hair, keeping their lips locked tight as their tongues tangled.

Lee’s body moved without thought, too caught up in the intoxicating sensation of fingers and lips and tongue against his. Their legs intertwined, the sound of the covers loud as they moved against one another in the dark. One of Gaara’s legs slid between Lee’s, and when Lee felt the press of a thigh at the juncture of their hips, a groan slipped from his throat.

“Is this okay?” Gaara asked, low and slightly breathless. He moved again, a gentle but firm press that made pleasure burn hot and sudden in Lee’s gut as Gaara’s hip slid against his forming erection.

“Hah- yes.”

Gaara pulled Lee’s mouth to his, swallowing the noises Lee made as they rocked against each other. Lee shifted until their hips were flush, pressing up until he could feel Gaara’s own hardness against his.

“Is-is this alright?” Lee managed to get out, before Gaara arched against him, pressing them more firmly together.

Gaara’s voice was gravelly, and he let out a quiet gasp. “Yes.”

One of Lee’s hands had slipped down to Gaara’s thigh, hitching it higher on Lee’s hip and allowing for a better angle. One of Gaara’s hands kept it’s hold in Lee’s hair as the kissed, open mouthed and panting, while the other slid down to his chest, fingers tracing the map of scars and flushed skin.

Lee felt like he was on fire, his senses over stimulated and each touch electric as if he’d opened a gate. He couldn’t focus on anything other than Gaara’s body against his, and the growing heat swirling low in his abdomen. Gaara’s fingers trailed across the muscles of his stomach and he jumped, hypersensitive.

“Is this okay?”

Lee could barely think as Gaara’s fingers grazed the waistband of his cotton pants, his heart hammering in his chest. He could feel his body trembling, a heady combination of nerves and desire, and he was unable to keep his voice from wavering.

“Yes.”

Gaara’s hand slipped underneath the fabric of his pajamas and Lee buried his face in Gaara’s shoulder, letting out a shuddering moan as his fingers slid against his erection. His hips jerked as Gaara wrapped his hand around him, Lee had to stifle a ragged noise in the crook of Gaara’s neck as he gave a slow pull.

It was nothing like the rare times Lee had done this to himself. Gaara’s strokes were tentative at first, but grew firmer at Lee’s encouraging responses, slowly beginning to build up a rhythm. It was incredible. Lee had never felt anything like it in his entire life, and he let himself give in to the pleasure.

His hand slid from underneath Gaara’s thigh and he fumbled between them finally finding the button of Gaara’s pants.

“Yes,” Gaara rasped, before Lee even had a chance to ask, his mouth against Lee’s ear.

Lee hands were clumsy as he undid it worked the fly down. Gaara’s rhythm on Lee had stilled, his whole body tense, but he gasped and twitched as Lee grasped him, his hand tightening against Lee. Lee rocked back, sliding his hand in time as they began to move, and Gaara let out another breathy noise.

It was a little awkward, but eventually they found a rhythm as they moved together, arching into each other’s hand with each rock. Lee could feel a familiar tightening deep within, the combination of Gaara’s hand and the panting in his ear making him groan low in his throat.

As his felt his release building, Gaara’s breath suddenly stuttered and hitched, and with a low cry he went rigid, his face against Lee’s neck as he spilled into Lee’s hand. With a ragged gasp, Lee felt himself tip over the edge as well, his vision going white as his hips jerked and he came.

It took a minute for Lee to come back to himself, trying to catch his breath as he rode through the aftershocks, his muscles finally relaxing. Gaara was breathing hard against his neck, his skin flushed and sweating where he lay against Lee. They said nothing for a moment as their heartrates slowed, Lee absently rubbing circles against Gaara’s shoulder as he tried to comprehend everything that had just happened.

“Are you alright?” Lee asked quietly, not wanting to move but feeling the sweat on his skin quickly cooling.

Gaara turned his head from Lee’s neck.

“Yes.”

Lee shifted, moving to give them both some space after being so closely entwined, but Gaara’s low voice stopped him.

“Can we stay like this for a moment?”

Lee relaxed, smiling as he resumed his circles on Gaara’s back.

“Yes.”


End file.
